Part Of Me
by MoonExpressions
Summary: There exists many types of love...so when each one of them tries to protect each other selfishly using their own type of love, who'll be the last to know the truth? MomoXRyo Thrill and Perfect Pair
1. Doko

A/N: OMG! Yes! It is me again with another short story! (Knowing me…it's anything but short XD) I know I'm suppose to be finishing Wet With Tears  and Somewhere In-between  but I couldn't help but write this one as well… it's a plot that had been bugging me in the back of my mind and the best part is… I have no ending for it yet… so when I reach a certain chapter I'll have to call upon you reviewers to ask what kind of ending does everyone want. Besides it's also being started because, truth be told…soon Wet with Tears  and Somewhere In-between  will be ending as well!

Anyways on with this new story and of course YOUR review will:

-speed up releases

- and make me happy! XD

Plus I really only ask EVERYONE to review on the first and last chapters because it's those two chapters that are most crucial for me to see reactions.

Very…Very Short Chapter but blame it on my sister who tells me to try a new style each time XD

* * *

**Part Of Me**

**Rated:** T (For now… if it gets worse the rating will change!)

**Summary**: No one truly knew…each just wanted to protect the other from the truth…but in the end; who'll be the last to know?

**Pairings: **EchizenXFuji FujiXTezuka MomoXEchizen

* * *

**Chapter 0: Doko? (Where?)**

_"Everyday Every night I'll be missing you. Everyplace Everywhere I'll be missing your face"_

_Ken_

_Tokyo, Japan _

_Saturday early afternoon_

"Omedetou Fuji! (Congratulations Fuji)"

The echoes of his friends' voices called out to him as he opened his eyes. The eyes that had been unable to see for the last four months were finally clear once more as each sharp detail stood prominently out.

"Minna… (Everyone)" Fuji said quietly and glanced around the hospital room a bit. The white stood out but not one of them quite caught his attention as he searched the smiling faces of his friends and family. He glanced down to look at his slender hands and frowned a bit. Had he not waited for this day? Had _He _not promised to be here?

"What's wrong?" Kikumaru asked seeing Fuji's expression.

"Doko ni Ryoma? (Where's Ryoma?)"

No one spoke…they merely looked at each other then back at Fuji.

* * *

AN: Evil me but tell me if you like where it's going. I await at least a few reviews before continuing. 


	2. Kioku

A/N: Evil I was when the first part of my new story was merely a paragraph or so long but that's the last time in this story XD The rest of the chapters will be normal lengths…unless I write too much XD

Anyways…thanks to the people who reviewed already and please do the usual Read and Review and maybe the updates will become faster!

* * *

**DemonGirl13- **Well, think of the good thing, I update a bit faster since it's shorter XD

But here's the next part!

**Selyn- **I actually wanted to try this for a while noe… seeing hoe far a person's imagination can take them with a short paragraph. XD

**Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR-** Hmm… where is Ryoma? Well if I say then it ruins the story so I'll let you find out by piecing the story together with each chapter!

**Fullofmisery- **Then I do hope you enjoy what's about to come!

**crystal yuy- ** Catchy was exactly what I was aiming for XD catchy and short to get ready for the next part!

* * *

**Part Of Me**

**Rated:** T (For now… if it gets worse the rating will change!)

**Summary:** No one truly knew…each just wanted to protect the other from the truth…but in the end; who'll be the last to know?

**Pairings:** EchizenXFuji FujiXTezuka MomoXEchizen

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 1: Kioku (Recollection)**

_"Monogatari wa Begin"_

_DBSK_

"Fujiko," Kikumaru started then turned and grasped Oishi's hand tightly in an attempt to have Oishi help explain. Oishi then opened and closed his mouth several times as he fumbled to think of something. Fuji's frowned deepened as the silence from all of them indicated no one wanted to tell him. Glancing around the room, he decided no one was going to tell him so he was about to demand some answers when Yumiko stepped up with a tight smile.

"Syuusuke…you should rest and everyone should leave you to that!"

"But…"

"No buts Syuu-chan!" Yumiko said and ushered everyone out. As each filed out of the room, Fuji noted that his sister gaze was mostly centered near Kaidoh or Momoshiro and he had no idea why…

"Onee-san…"

"Yes?" Yumiko asked turning around with a quick smile as Oishi closed the door.

"Are you guys hiding anything from me?" Fuji asked with a deep frown.

"Iie (no)" Yumiko said with another quick smile. She busied herself with the chore of fluffing out Fuji's pillows before she turned to her brother and said, "You get some rest and I'll be right outside the door if you need me…"

"….Aa…" Fuji finally answered as Yumiko laid him down and left the room.

Turning his attention to the window, Fuji stared out into the blue sky…the blue sky he hadn't been able to see for a long time now...

"You don't have to see it…just remember it and it'll always be there…" 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Is he sleeping?" Oishi asked worriedly as soon as Yumiko exited the room.

"He will be." Yumiko assured.

"Do you think Fujiko will be okay? Kikumaru asked worriedly. His lips formed into a worried pout as his eyebrows scrunched up.

Oishi didn't say anything as he put a comforting hand on Kikumaru's shoulder.

"He will be once Tezuka-senpai is here." Momoshiro stated.

"Who are you to decide Syuusuke's happiness?" Yumiko bit out a bit angrily.

Silence filled the hall again as Yuuta put a hand on his sister's shoulder and no one could say anything. Everyone was aware of the high tension between Yumiko and Momoshiro so they didn't interfere. Slowly each filed out of the hall and to the elevator, no goodbyes were spoken, no words were said…all that filled the air was the tension and silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji heard nothing and figured they had all left. With a sigh, Fuji turned away from the door and his eyes caught sight of a teddy bear and tennis ball on the table next to him. He reached out to touch it and smiled.

"When you're well again we'll play a game…" 

"Ryoma…" Fuji whispered as he held the tiny ball tightly against his chest.

Meeting Ryoma was one of his most memorable memories during the harsh months where he had to accept that he may be blind forever due to his carelessness. Fuji had never believed his sister when she said all things that happened had a purpose… but at this moment, Fuji truly believed that Ryoma and he had crossed each other's roads. Perhaps it was just a fantasy because for some reason Fuji thought they'd create a road to walk together…a road they both could walk on…but why wasn't he here? Why….

Fuji squeezed his eyes tightly shut and saw that day play once more… the day he carelessly strayed from his path and ultimately met Ryoma through chance.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_2 years ago (July)_

"I'll be back soon." Tezuka said coolly to Oishi, Momoshiro, Inui, and Fuji although his gaze was directed at Fuji. He didn't look away until Fuji had nodded, even if everyone else had already voiced their agreement.

For Six years, they had been attending the same school; been in the same team, been together…but today…Tezuka wanted to expand his knowledge for tennis in the US, and for that reason Fuji had to let him go.

Tezuka knew he'd wait, it was expected…they were steady for 3 years…why not wait for a year or so?

"When you come back hopefully I can introduce you to the guy I like!" Momoshiro said teasingly to his former buchou. Tezuka merely nodded and accepted Inui's data on how much they'd miss him and Oishi's fussiness over the smallest things. After those last words, he merely nodded at Fuji and turned to walk away.

Fuji watched at he walked off, never looking back, never leaving a single promise to call often and write…he just went towards the terminal.

Fuji wasn't exactly sure when the fragile control broke within him. After a year of waiting and only 2 phone calls every two months that were short and abrupt, Fuji had recklessly ran through a construction area where construction workers had been using a machine to move a stack of wood. The guy controlling the machine had been surprised by the sudden appearance of Fuji and lost control of the machine causing the load to tumble over all the workers. The accident killed one and injured Fuji along with a few others. Fuji remembered waking up in the hospital that day clearly…

_(A year after Tezuka has left. Late April)_

"Syuusuke?"

"Onee-san?" Fuji whispered recognizing his sister's voice from the darkness.

"Are you okay Syuu?" Yumiko asked.

Fuji frowned immediately. Although he heard his sister the darkness was still there! He could hear and smell her but he couldn't see her at all…

"Turn on the light Onee-san… I can't see you…."

"Syuu…"

"Could you turn on the lights first?" Fuji asked grasping Yumiko's hand tighter.

"I can't turn the lights on Syuusuke…its morning…"

"Then why is it so dark?" Fuji asked carefully. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had a pretty good idea what was happening but he stubbornly refused to believe that it was what he thought it could be.

"You're blind Syu-"

"Iie!" Fuji said roughly cutting off his sister's explanation. " I can't be… I'm okay…really…I just need light!"

"Syuusuke! Calm down!" Yumiko said.

Fuji had felt his sister's soft hands cover his tightly as she explained that he was truly blind but it was only temporarily…hopefully.

"We'll fix it!" Yumiko promised, " we just need to call mom and dad for the operation money then we'll fix the damaged nerve… you'll be able to see in less than two months if everything goes as planned!"

Fuji hadn't answered at that time…he had felt utterly dumb. He had risked his life because he was angry and now his family had to pay to have an operation to save his eyes. He felt angry with himself for causing so much trouble.

"Gomen Onee-san…" Fuji murmured lowly.

"Syuusuke…I hope you learn from this…"

"I didn't deserve this!" Fuji said with a frown, "I was already stressed enough and now this!"

"All things happen for a reason Syuusuke." Yumiko said softly. " Perhaps this was the purpose to teach you."

Fuji didn't answer…he was caught up with an internal battle of anger over the situation and how he'd explain this to Tezuka.

"Fujiko! Are you okay?"

Fuji had turned slightly to the creak of the door to the sound of his closest friend's voice.

"I'm fine…" Fuji said with a smile to reassure his panicking friend who gave him a huge hug. He felt a bit irritated he couldn't see Kikumaru's scrunched eyebrows in worry or the forming pout he knew would become apparent.

"Oishi! Fujiko's looking good nya!"

" As soon as Yuuta told us, we all rushed here to see you Fuji!" Oishi said worriedly.

"We also received news of your unfortunate problem…" Inui said from the back.

"Fujiko… is it dark?" Kikumaru asked grasping Fuji's hand tightly. Fuji smiled and turned his head slightly to where Kikumaru's voice was coming from.

"It is…but I'll be okay."

"We all hope you will be!" Momoshiro's voice appeared. "It's a shame you won't get to see my friend…"

"He's coming today isn't he?" Fuji asked.

" Aa!" Momoshiro said enthusiastically.

"Fsst baka!" Kaidoh mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What Mamushi?" Momoshiro asked.

Fuji could picture Momoshiro grabbing Kaidoh's shirt as always with his chin tilted up in anger as Kaidoh glared back at him.

"I said-"

"That's quite enough!" Oishi's motherly voice broke through their fight. "We'll leave Fuji to his rest now!"

"Aa…." Came the echo of all his friends.

"I'll stop by later in the afternoon to show my friend to you before the others." Momoshiro promised as he headed out as well.

"Aa…" Fuji agreed. "I wished I could see this guy you liked."

"Fuji-senpai… I hope you won't say anything like that in front of him!"

"There's no need to blush over this…" Fuji said with a small sadistic smile spreading. Even if he was feeling down and stupid, there was no need to worry his friends over it.

"How… how would you know I'm blushing?" Momoshiro stuttered out in embarrassment.

"Your voice tells me all Momoshiro." Fuji said cheerfully.

"Fuji-senpai…"

"Don't worry…I won't say anything." Fuji said with a small smile.

He heard the shuffle of his friends leave and he didn't stop smiling until he heard the door swing shut softly.

"Syuu…" Yumiko said softly from beside him.

"Onee-san…I'm so stupid…"

"You're a Tensai remember?" Yumiko tried to tease lightly.

"I don't feel like one…what kind of Tensai troubles people endlessly?" Fuji asked.

"Syuu…sometimes I think the one who needs to be saved is you…would you like me to call Tezuka? The others asked if they should call but I told them I'd do it if you allow me to."

"No…I don't want to trouble him…he should be finishing up his second year there and returning in January…" Fuji said softly.

"Syuu…he'd understand if it was you!" Yumiko said.

"I'll tell him after I can see again…until then I don't want to needlessly trouble him over a stupid accident." Fuji muttered burying his head in his hands. He'd taken his sight for granted…he'd thought there would never be a day like this when he couldn't see the people who loved him, where he couldn't see the things that surrounded him. Now…now he regretted leaving photography after Tezuka left, he regretted not looking around him to see the simple and nice things that surrounded him…. and now…it was all too late.

Fuji swallowed a hard lump of pain and regret away as he felt his sister shift with a sigh.

"Okay… I won't say anything but when you do want him to know between now and July or so, tell me okay?"

Fuji merely nodded as he heard his sister cross the room and pull open the window. " It's a beautiful day today Syuusuke…"

"Is that so…" Fuji murmured.

"Aa… the sun is out and the city is bustling with the regular activities…but if you look past all that, the beauty of the morning is just turning…"

"Oh…" Fuji said softly as he fisted his hand in quiet anger alone. " Onee-san…could you leave me alone for a while?"

"…Aa…" Yumiko finally said. He heard her walk back towards the bed and grab a few things before bending and kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Yuuta will stop by later."

Fuji nodded. " Arigatou…"

"Aa…"

Yumiko's footsteps quickly faded when she stepped out of the room and the door shut behind her. Although he had asked to be alone, the feeling of being shut in was disturbing him now.

"Mou Syuusuke!" he chided himself, " You brought this upon yourself so you had better straighten before Yuuta and Momoshiro comes to visit!'

Although he had chided himself, he knew it was no use to try to cheer himself out of this. Even when they came, Syuusuke knew he could hide behind his smile and seem okay…those were times when he was truly glad he held the smile he did…because if he did, he wouldn't have to hurt anyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji slowly turned his head towards the door when he heard Momoshiro's voice.

" Momo…" Fuji said with a smile.

"I stopped by like I said I would…Fuji-senpai, this is the prodigy I wanted you to meet. Echizen Ryoma…"

Fuji merely smiled. " Gomen…I can't see you…but it's very nice to meet you."

"Aa…"

Fuji lifted his hands and felt a pair of small, yet firm hands grasps his.

"I can tell you're a serious tennis player…" Fuji said with a smile.

"I am."

Fuji noted the voice sounded a bit amused now despite the bored tone he introduced himself in.

"I'd like to try my luck against you when I can see again…" Fuji said with a small smile.

"Mada mada…but we'll see…" the voice said going from amused to cocky.

"I just wanted to introduce you two…" Momoshiro said breaking into the conversation. " I promised Yumiko we'd leave right afterwards and let you rest."

Fuji merely nodded. " Thanks for stopping by…"

"Aa!"

Fuji thought for sure that'd be the last time he heard that voice…but he was wrong. It'd be due to another incident that he'd meet Ryoma again…

_Early May)_

_"The good news is if we perform this operation soon, you'll have a high chance of having your vision restored…but…the operation will take place at the earliest, sometime in late July or Early August."_

"_Why not now?"_

"_We can't arrange it with the Ophthalmologist yet…We're sorry Fuji-san."_

"_I want it now!"_

"_Syuusuke! Behave yourself! They are trying their best to get you one as fast as possible!"_

"_I don't want to wait Onee-san! I want to see now so I can see Tezuka !"_

"_Gomen Matsuura-san, it seems my brother has no manners right now…"_

"_It's okay."_

Fuji had been frustrated that day as he wandered to the hospital courtyard. He was angry that he'd have to wait so long…but more than that, he was agitated that everyone constantly hounded him just because he could no longer see. If he wanted to go to the bathroom, they guided him there; if he wanted to go outside, they led him like a dog down the corridor!

Feeling his way around, he followed the wall until he came to the side of the building. Slowly he leaned against the side of the building. Today he was determined to show them that he could do things just fine without them. Letting go of the wall, he stepped forward rapidly and quite suddenly; he was flailing through the air. It seemed he picked to walk down what seemed like stairs or a hill…

'Baka!' Fuji thought as he pushed his arms out to stop himself before he hit flat face into wherever he was flying to.

Fuji suddenly felt his body hauled against a slightly lean and muscular body.

"Shouldn't you wait till your recovery to try something like this?"

Fuji turned towards the voice in surprise, yet relief that he was at least okay now.

"Who…I know you…" Fuji questioned remembering the voice suddenly.

"Not really…after all we only met only once." The voice answered with an amused edge embedded to the bored tone.

"But I've met you before?"

"We have." The voice confirmed with only an amused tone now.

"Then…" Fuji began but stopped.

"Echizen Ryoma."

"That's right… Momoshiro and you came by a few weeks ago." Fuji murmured.

"So…Fuji-san… what are you doing out here…let along sailing down the stairs in your state?"

"I…I wanted to be independent." Fuji finally said after a while.

"Mada mada!" Echizen scoffed.

"Why are you here?" Fuji asked trying to turn the topic off of his problems.

"I stopped by to visit a tennis rival who recently came in for a knee injury."

"I see…"

"That was until you came flying at me."

"I'm sorry…" Fuji said with a sigh. "It seems I can't do anything right these days!"

"I think you're just going headfirst and not thinking." Echizen said with his own sigh.

Fuji frowned…not because he was mad at the judgment Echizen made, but the fact that he was right…Fuji had noticed lately that he had been acting on impulse and not thinking…which was very unlike him!

"I'll see you around then Fuji-san…maybe just not flying at me."

Fuji nodded. "If it doesn't trouble you too much…could you help me to my room?"

"Come on…"

Fuji felt a strong hand grasp his arm and lead him towards the hospital again. They stopped suddenly after a few steps and Fuji felt a tremor run up his spine as Echizen wrapped an arm around his waist and took his hand with the other hand.

"Okay…we're going to go up the stairs…there's five of them so here we go…"

As Fuji started up the stairs with Echizen, he noticed for the first time how smooth Echizen's voice flowed as he counted the stairs for Fuji's sake.

"Okay… we're going to go left now…"

Throughout the walk, Fuji was very aware of how Ryoma's voice changed when he greeted nurses or gave directions to Fuji. All the while, He gently guided yet steered Fuji the right way.

"Here we are…" Echizen finally said after a while.

"Thank you." Fuji said as his hand touched the doorknob. "For helping me here and telling me I was stupidly trying to recover too fast." Fuji finished with a wirily smile.

"Fuji-san… there is no real rush…there's always tomorrow."

Fuji stopped for a bit to mull that thought over…true…there was a tomorrow…

"There is…thank you Echizen-kun" Fuji said with a smile. " If you're not leaving anytime soon, feel free to stop by and occupy me for a while…"

"…Maybe tomorrow…I'm meeting Momoshiro soon."

"I see… whenever is also fine…" Fuji said with a smile and opened his door to his room. He felt a bit envious that Momoshiro got to see the one he liked when he could neither see nor even touch his…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji's eyes snapped open as he felt the breeze touch his head like a caress. Staring out the window he wondered if he'd get to see the one he loved tomorrow…

* * *

A/N: That ends this chapter! The next part of the story will introduce Ryoma more! Review please! 


	3. Watashi No Hanashi

A/N: Aha ha! I know most of you are trying to guess at where this is going but knowing me, this might just be another huge setup! XD Although it is amusing and interesting to see where everyone thinks this is headed to! Same rule applies so **Read and Review **your love, thoughts, of randomness to me!

* * *

**nymphadora1982-** Thank you for the compliment. I do try different approaches to my writing all the time so I'm glad it wasn't too bad to keep everyone guessing. Final couple…hmm….if I say it'll ruin the fun so stick with me and find out XD

**xcatax- **Yes this is AU because Ryoma is not known to any of them… although everyone else knows each other… so it'd be like life without the appearance of Ryoma till now XD

**Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR-** Maybe… maybe not… XD

**Sweet Obsidian Rain- **I don't know about that XD maybe it already started that way? Maybe not XD knowing me, something happened! XD

**Selyn- **Tezuka's arrival will be explained all in due time… even Ryoma's disappearance will be covered….later XD ( I'm so evil!) As for your guess…perhaps I did leave the eye color our purposely…perhaps not XD but I can tell you for sure Ryoma did no such thing! XD

**DemonGirl13- **They'll continue being faster too if I get many feedbacks XD

**Animefav- **Yes, I'm quite aware of how they attract each other but it must be my sadistic side who continually like to challenge that bind XD

* * *

**Part Of Me**

**Rated: **T

**Summary:** No one truly knew…each just wanted to protect the other from the truth…but in the end; who'll be the last to know?

**Pairings**: EchizenXFuji FujiXTezuka MomoXEchizen

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 2: Watashi No Hanashi (My Story)**

_"Someday I'll lay my love on you, baby I don't want to lose you now…"_

_DBSK_

_England_

_Saturday night_

"Itoko! (Cousin)"

Ryoma turned his head and smiled as he watched the little brown-haired girl run over with a smile on her face.

"Nana…" Ryoma said as he bent to catch the girl who propelled herself forward in the last few steps. She giggled as she straightened herself up and smiled at him with those soft brown eyes.

" Itoko…how come you look so sad?" Nana asked looking at him.

"Me?" Ryoma asked the little girl who nodded vigorously.

"Don't you like staying with me and mama and papa?" Nana asked.

(A/N: Picture a little kid talking XD they know nothing of proper grammar)

"I love staying with all of you…" Ryoma said with a small smile.

"Okay!" Nana said satisfied. " It's bed time! Will you tell me a story?" Nana asked as she dragged Ryoma inside the house.

"I…Aa…" Ryoma agreed as he willingly followed Nana down the hall to her room. The room was filled with stuff animals and the soft glow of the lamp on her nightstand. He watched as she climbed into her silk bed and sat on the side of her bed.

"Which?" Ryoma asked looking at her bookshelf filled with her favorite fairytales.  
"None!" Nana said with a smile as she chose a bear from the pile near her bed and snuggled into her bed. "Tell me one!"

Ryoma sighed and stared at the picture on Nana's nightstand. Nanako was holding Nana and standing next to her husband while Ryoma stood more to the side. It was an awkward picture since it seemed Ryoma distanced himself a bit but nonetheless Nana had insisted she like it.

"Itoko?" Nana said jerking Ryoma out of his thoughts.

"Oh…well… let's see…what do you want to hear?"

"Hmm…I want to hear…why you went to Japan for so long!" Nana said with a grin.

"That…well…I guess I'll tell you about it…" Ryoma said with a small smile.

_Thinking back now, it was a bit of weird luck that I was able to meet Syuusuke…I'm not quite sure if it was for better or worse but thinking back on it…I don't regret it… _

_Perhaps that's why I don't feel any dislike towards Momoshiro…after all, it was through him that I met Syuusuke…_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_England _

_Wimbledon tournament_

_June 15_

"Echizen-san!"

Ryoma turned to see a thin man run towards him. He waited a bit as he looked at the guy who had stopped in front of him breathing harshly from running.

"Do I know you?" Ryoma suddenly asked a bit irritated at having been stopped when he had practice before tomorrow's match.

" Saruharu Akito…" The man said introducing himself. " I actually want to ask a favor from you…"

"Favor? Do I owe you anything?"

" No you don't Echizen-san…but I'd love it if you'd let my subordinate watch your practices and matches since we came all the way from Japan to see Wimbledon and see skilled players."

"I dislike people who'll distract me." Ryoma stated bluntly.

"He won't be any problem… It'll help him a lot to see why you're such a good player…"

Ryoma really wanted to say no but with the pleading look in the guy's eyes and the distance he flew from Ryoma let out a defeated sigh. " Fine… for today your subordinate and you can view my practice."

The man's face brightens suddenly and he bowed deeply. " Thank you!"

Ryoma merely nodded and turned to go start his practice. He had just started hitting the ball against the indoor court wall when the man reappeared with another guy. Ignoring the both of them, Ryoma concentrated once more on making sure he hit the same spot.

'Shimatta (Damn it)' Ryoma cursed softly as the ball bounced more to the left.

Catching the ball with his racquet he turned to look for a warm-up partner only to find that the only ones here in the practice court was the thin man and his subordinate. Ryoma viewed the subordinate closely. He had spike up hair and was that a cheesy smile on his face?

Ryoma wanted to groan in despair at the choice he had but he reminded himself that he did agree.

"Oi!" Ryoma said.

"Yes?" Both man answered.

"Anata wa dare? (Who are you?)" Ryoma asked pointing the racquet at the taller, spiked hair guy.

"Watashi wa Momoshiro Takeshi" He said with an enthusiastic bow.

"Momoshiro?" Ryoma repeated. " Whatever…can you play?"

"Ha- Hai!" Momoshiro said.

"Be my warm-up partner then…" Ryoma said walking to the other side of the net Momo's manager handed him his own racquet.

"Serve…" Ryoma said to Momoshiro as he walked onto the court. Ryoma crouched and waited as Momoshiro got ready to serve.

"SamJu!"

Ryoma sighed and turned to face one of his potential opponents today if he made it pass others.

"What is it Will?" Ryoma asked a bit irritated.

"You're up in 5 minutes." The smiling brown haired man said holding up his hand to indicate the five minutes as well.

"Che! How many time did I tell you not to call me SamJu?" Ryoma asked as he started to put his racquet back in his bag.

"Why not?" Will asked with a small shrug. "It's what most of your fans call you…besides why call you Samurai Junior when it's easier to merge the two words?"

"Baka!" Ryoma muttered as he strapped his bag on his back. " Gomen… we'll play some other time…" He said glancing at Momoshiro.

"Aa….we'll watch from the stands…Ganbatte Echizen-san…"

Ryoma nodded and turned abruptly towards the door ignoring Will who was still talking.

"Uresai (Shut up) Will!" Ryoma finally said very loud.

"If I remember correctly, that's the cue for me to shut up right?"

Ryoma's eyes narrowed on him and he nodded. " Fine…."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_I had won the matches easily that day and surprisingly the next day, both Momoshiro and his manager was at the practice court practicing as well. I had watched them a bit since it seemed he was trying to improve._

"Mada Mada…"

Both men turned to see Ryoma sitting on the bench drinking a grape Fanta.

(A/N: Ponta will only be available in Japan for this story's purpose so survive with Ryoma on Fanta for a bit XP)

"Echizen-san…" Both said.

"Momoshiro right?" Ryoma asked glancing over the rim of his Fanta.

"Aa!" Momoshiro agreed.

"You're to concentrated on your power, your shots are turning out to be so predictable and easy." Ryoma said. " Plus your side-to-side movements are slow…"

Momoshiro hung his head in defeat. " You could tell just from watching me for how long?"

"Few minutes…" Ryoma said setting his drink aside. " I wouldn't be a professional if I couldn't tell in a few minutes." Ryoma added getting a bit cocky.

"I see…" Momoshiro said a bit embarrassed.

"Let me show you your weakness." Ryoma said with a smirk as he picked up his racquet.

_From that moment on, for the rest of the week, we met in the practice courts after my matches. It was surprising how well we got along after that. I taught him how to overcome his shortcomings and he taught me there was more to life than training and practicing for tennis. For once, a tennis player was neither my rival nor an acquaintance. Momoshiro became a friend, someone I could have a friendly game with, or just talk to…because of that, it was regretful that after I won Wimbledon to find out that he was going back to Japan._

" I hope you'll consider visiting me in Japan then…" Momoshiro managed to say extremely fast after stuttering most of the day.

"Aa…" Ryoma said with a slight nod. " I might just drop by one day…"

" Sure….th-then you can meet some of my friends…they play tennis recreationally as well…except for Tezuka."

"Tezuka?" Ryoma questioned.

"Aa…he's pretty big in Japan right now…but he's headed to America to train better in a month or so." Momoshiro said with a smile.

"I see…" Ryoma said again as he stared off.

"Ne Echizen…how about we keep in touch?" Momoshiro asked. " I can give you my cell number and we could write and stuff…or-"

"Iiyo (It's fine)" Ryoma said cutting him off. For the last 2 or 3 days, Momoshiro had been stuttering and turning red a lot more when talking to him. It didn't bug him overly much but sometimes it just got a bit annoying at times.

" Well then…here…" Momoshiro said handing him a piece of paper with his contact information all written on it.

"Momoshiro…"

"Momo is fine." Momoshiro said with his usual smile.

"Momo…Next year…maybe next year I'll skip out on Wimbledon and come visit you." Ryoma said with a sigh. " It just seems that I'm getting bored of the professional world."

"Your welcome to come anytime…" Momoshiro said placing a hand over Ryoma's.

"Uhh…Momo-san…you…" Ryoma jerked his hand away and noted how Momoshiro stuttered out an apology and turned bright red.

"Till then?" Ryoma asked standing to slip his tennis bag on.

"Aa… till then!" Momoshiro said and turned to leave with his manager.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_It was after many phone calls and letters that I finally decided that after the Australian open, I would take a break and visit Momoshiro…it was during that trip that I met Syuusuke…Fuji Syuusuke._

" Gomen…I can't see you…but it's very nice to meet you."

Ryoma stared at the smiling man on the hospital bed whose eyes remained closed.

"Aa…" He merely answered in his usual bored tone. He thought he came to visit Momoshiro so they could go sightseeing and such…Ryoma guessed this was part of sightseeing too…meeting the friends.

Slowly the man lifted his hand in greeting and Ryoma couldn't help but notice how slender and soft his hands were compared to his own roughened ones from so many practices. He suddenly felt a bit embarrassed to set his hand in this delicate, bishounen's hand.

"I can tell you're a serious tennis player…"The man referred to as Fuji said with a smile.

" I am" Ryoma said a bit more amused that he could tell. In fact, Ryoma was using the amusement to cover his embarrassment for having such hands.

"I'd like to try my luck against you when I can see again…"

It was probably that sentence that broke the awkwardness Ryoma felt when entering the room to see Fuji. " Mada mada…but we'll see…" Ryoma had replied a bit cockily. If there were one thing he was confident in, it'd be his tennis skill.

Suddenly Momoshiro started pushing him out and telling Fuji that he promised Yumiko they'd leave.

At that time, I was sure that I'd never meet him again in the month that I was spending here in Tokyo, Japan with Momoshiro. During that time I met Kaidoh-san, Oishi-san, Kikumaru-san and Kawamura-san also. They accepted me easily and even became attached to me. I didn't think of Fuji-san again…well that was before he literally flew at me that early May morning.

Ryoma had decided to stop by the hospital to visit an old 'friend' that certain day. He was climbing the stairs when suddenly a person came flying towards him. Whether he wanted to catch the person or not was not an option since it was either catch of fly with the person. With a sigh, Ryoma reached out and caught the person only to find the slender body very familiar. It suddenly clicked when he saw the face and a smirk touched his face.

"Shouldn't you wait till your recovery to try something like this?" Ryoma asked slightly amused at this man's determination to do things despite being unable to see.

Ryoma watched him turn up at his question and suddenly he asked, "Who…I know you…"

Ryoma almost applauded his sharp memory to be able to recall a person from a voice alone. Shifting Fuji out of his arms, Ryoma answered amused at the absurdity of this situation. "Not really…after all we only met only once."

"But I've met you before?" He asked with his closed eyes. Ryoma wondered if he could see out like that…then again he was blind…

"We have." Ryoma answered amused by him now.

"Then…" Fuji began but stopped.

"Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma said filling in the missing name to Fuji's wondering. Ryoma watched the worry from his face fade and replace itself with another emotion he couldn't quite get at…

"That's right… Momoshiro and you came by a few weeks ago." Fuji murmured.

Ryoma unconsciously nodded…then remembered the poor man couldn't see. Normally Ryoma hated talking so much, but somehow this situation amused him enough to say more.

"So…Fuji-san… what are you doing out here…let along sailing down the stairs in your state?"

Ryoma saw surprise light up Fuji's face at the question but as soon as it appeared, it was covered with another smile.

'Omoshiro…(Interesting)' Ryoma thought

"I…I wanted to be independent." Fuji finally said after a while.

"Mada mada!" Ryoma scoffed. He'd heard plenty of excuses…given some himself and if he was right there was more to this.

"Why are you here?" Fuji asked suddenly.

Ryoma knew from experience that meant he didn't want to talk more about it so Ryoma went along with the change of topic.

"I stopped by to visit a tennis "rival" who recently came in for a knee injury." Ryoma said a bit sarcastically. He could hardly call his old man that!

"I see…"

"That was until you came flying at me." Ryoma said amused by the situation of it all and the fact that he didn't want to talk more about his tennis "rival".

"I'm sorry…" Fuji said with a sigh. "It seems I can't do anything right these days!"

Ryoma merely studied his expression and briefly saw a bit of frustration behind his emotionless face. Ryoma sighed at how alike this seemed to him when he injured his arm last year and he also tried to heal as fast as he could.

"I think you're just going headfirst and not thinking." Ryoma finally said…after all he'd done that as well.

Ryoma watched Fuji frown. He wasn't quite sure why he did that but something told Ryoma he probably hit a sore spot. Not wanting to dig into his problem or talk about his, Ryoma adjusted his cap and said, "I'll see you around then Fuji-san…maybe just not flying at me."

He watched Fuji slowly nod but grabbed onto his arm slightly.

"If it doesn't trouble you too much…could you help me to my room?"

Ryoma almost smiled at that. He knew how hard it could be to ask for help…he could remember injuring his arm and having to suffer with his mother's constant pampering.

"Come on…" Ryoma said grasping his arm slightly to lead him. He was surprised this slender figure could even be a boy! He seemed like one of those boys who could model and make it their living to do so.

(A/n: Obviously Ryoma hasn't looked in the mirror at all either or else he'd notice his smexiness as well XD)

As they approached the stairs Fuji had flown off earlier, Ryoma decided to wrap an arm around Fuji's waist to guide him better. A slight tremor ran through Ryoma as he placed his hand on Fuji's waist. A bit surprised by that, Ryoma momentarily stopped and grasped his hand as well before directing Fuji.

"Okay…we're going to go up the stairs…there's five of them so here we go…" Ryoma said slowly. "One…Two…Three…"

Throughout the whole time he couldn't help but notice how well Fuji adapted to his guiding. Although he didn't say anything as they walked, Ryoma had more than enough people to greet, as EVERYONE seemed to greet him during the walk to Fuji-san's room. Remembering the way there from last week, Ryoma greeted the nurses in a polite tone and guided Fuji past things in his usual bored tone. Finally seeing the door labeled with Fuji's name he turned to Fuji and said, "Here we are…"

Ryoma let go of Fuji and watched as his hand found the doorknob. Thinking his job was done, Ryoma started to leave when Fuji's voice reached him.

"Thank you, for helping me here and telling me I was stupidly trying to recover too fast."

"Fuji-san… there is no real rush…there's always tomorrow." Ryoma said after a while. It was something his mom had told him so he might as well pass it on as well.

Ryoma watched Fuji mull that thought over before he smiled, "There is…thank you Echizen-san If you're not leaving anytime soon, feel free to stop by and occupy me for a while…"

Ryoma thought about that but then remembered he promised to meet Momoshiro later.

"…Maybe tomorrow…I'm meeting Momoshiro soon."

"I see… whenever is also fine…" Fuji said with a smile and opened his door to his room. Ryoma wasn't too sure but he was a bit sure he saw disappointment and jealousy? Pass Fuji-san's face…

Shaking his head out of those thoughts he walked down the hall only to see who he was originally suppose to see.

"Oyaji…"

"Seishounen!" The man said attempting to stand to go towards him but fell back immediately howling in pain over his knee.

"Oyaji! What are you doing here in Japan?" Ryoma demanded ignoring the injury.

"I thought you were going to see a girlfriend!" Nanjiroh frowned in disappointment. "Instead it turned out to be a guy!"

"Oyaji!" Ryoma said irritated. "I called Okaa-san to pick you up already…she'll be here tomorrow when the hospital discharges you…Baka! Falling down a flight of stairs because you thought I was kissing a guy!"

"It looked like it from my point of view!" Nanjiroh said with a frown. " if I didn't fall and hurt my knee I might've died from a heart attack!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Needless to say Nana, my reason for going to Japan was to visit a friend…"

Ryoma glanced down only to see Nana fast asleep. With a smile he gently nudged her forehead with his index finger before turning off the lights.

"Ryoma…"

He glanced up to see Nanako at the door.

"Yeah?"

"A nurse just called and said the unveiling was successful…"

"Yogatta (Literally means " thank goodness…along that line of relief!)" Ryoma said with a smile.

"Ryoma…when are you going to-"

"Soon…" Ryoma said cutting off Nanako's words. " Until then, please do as I say…"

Nanako nodded with a sigh and left Ryoma staring at Nana.

"Syuusuke…omedetou…."

* * *

A/N: Evil me to cut it short here but hey…a chapter's a chapter right besides you all know where's Ryoma now! XD

But next chapter will start back with Fuji and the arrival of Tezuka.

**Remember **most of chapter one was Fuji's memories back in Late April-Early May. The present date is Early September and Fuji's time (In Japan) would be Saturday mid morning and Ryoma's time (in England) would be Saturday early evening (9 hr. difference XP)

**Review please**! The next update will depend on how I feel about the amount of reviews, but with the next chapter will be the release of** The Risks We Take Epilogue** and **Wet With Tears chapter 9: Behind The Sins!** Till then you all have my love!


	4. Ashita

A/N: Wow! Already the story is setting a pace and I'm sure you all want to know how the beginning even ended up that way right? Well, that'll be all in good time…as for now we're going to walk a bit into Fuji's POV of the months in-between their meeting and his surgery.

Read+ Review as usual :)

* * *

**Sweet Obsidian Rain- **Well He didn't really fall down stairs…he tripped down XD

Nanjiroh was purposeful though.

**crystal yuy- **I do hope you'll continue to stick with me then! It won't be super long so do stay close with it!

**Selyn-**What Ryoma requested will be revealed soon… as for now, let it remain a mystery and piece the story together ne?

* * *

..

**Part Of Me**

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** No one truly knew…each just wanted to protect the other from the truth…but in the end; who'll be the last to know?

Pairings: EchizenXFuji FujiXTezuka MomoXEchizen

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ashita (Tomorrow)**

_"You don't know me, and you don't even care"_

_Augustana_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_September_

_Sunday Morning._

"Syuusuke…"

Fuji turned from where he sat by the window. His eyes focused on the stoic look of his 'boyfriend'.

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji finally greeted. The one he wanted to see for a year and many months was finally standing before him…yet he wasn't who Syuusuke wanted to see at all right now.

"How are you?" Tezuka finally asked taking a seat near Fuji.

"Okay…" Fuji replied. Looking at Tezuka, Fuji realized he hadn't changed at all. His clothes was still neat and proper, same emotionless expression, same cool stare…just the same…

'Did I change?' Fuji suddenly thought looking at himself.

"Syuusuke?"

Fuji's head snapped back up to meet Tezuka's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Tezuka asked bluntly.

"I…"

"I'm going to stay here with you now Syuusuke. I've spent a year away and it's enough." Tezuka said staring out the window. "You no longer have to feel alone…"

Fuji opened his mouth once more but no words came out. He looked at Tezuka now and there was no rush of emotion as there had been before, no need to savor the fact that he was even here. In fact, he felt as if Tezuka was just another man now.

'How am I going to tell him that I fell OUT of love with him? Is that even possible?'

"Syuusuke?"

"Huh?" Fuji asked jerking out of his thoughts once more.

"I said, why didn't you call or tell me earlier?" Tezuka said once more.

"I…" Fuji started only to drift off again. Come to think of it…midway through June he had missed Tezuka so much Ryoma went to America to get him to visit…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/N: Okay! We're now stepping back a few months. We're going to jump back to June. Just as a reminder, Ryoma and Fuji's first meeting was in late April then they met again in Early May when Fuji almost took a bad fall.)

_June_

_It'd been weird how that one incident connected us. After that day, whether it was for sympathy or sheer boredom, Ryoma had visited me like I asked. _

Fuji pressed his hand against the glass of the window wishing to see what was out there. It'd been a month and a week since he lived in this constant darkness. He traced the coolness of the glass and wondered if it was as cold outside as the glass. Shifting his weight, Fuji scooted himself nearer to the window. He had requested that the bed was pushed against the window. He somehow felt comfort that at least he could still hear the sounds of Tokyo's bustling traffic to the touch of the glass against his fingertips. Fuji sighed as he pressed his forehead against the cool glass…

"Hey…"

Fuji jerked his head to the door quickly noting the voice. It sounded like…

"Echizen-san…" Fuji mumbled

"Bored?" The man asked. Fuji knew he was coming closer since he heard Echizen's footsteps clearly.

Fuji heard the bed squeak a bit and knew he had taken a seat at the end of the bed. " A bit…Yuuta and Yumiko won't be stopping by today." Fuji said with a smile towards where he thought Echizen surely was.

"Who?"

Fuji smiled a bit. "My Onee-san and Otoutou."

"Ah…"

A silence befell the two yet Fuji, who usually was very good at conversation couldn't think of anything to say. The attitude and tone was enough for Fuji to know that Echizen was anti-social. Suddenly it struck him what to ask about.

"Ne…" Fuji started, "What made you stop by today?"

"Had nothing better to do…"

Fuji chuckled, "Uso (liar)"

"Serious…" The voice said getting a bit bratty and defensive.

"Momoshiro would never allow that." Fuji said with a smile. If he knew his Kouhai, the boy would never allow his friend to be bored while visiting him.

"He did… he has a family gathering that I didn't wish to intrude on."

Fuji noted the distant tone in Echizen's voice and really wished he could see this man. What did he look like? What did his face reveal? And why was he really keeping Fuji, a total stranger, company?

"I see…well…I'm sorry I can't really entertain you either…" Fuji said with a bitter smile. Hastily he covered the bitterness hoping Echizen didn't see. Since when did he get so careless about his smile?

"Doesn't matter," Echizen said.

"Ne Echizen…. why do you always sound bored?" Fuji asked curiously. He didn't want the conversation to dead-end again…besides; he was quite interested in this person.

"Don't know… maybe nothing interests me…"

Fuji smiled, "Is that so…I used to think like you too…until that accident. I wish I could see all the things I neglected now."

"You'll see it again…think of this as a vacation."

Fuji laughed lightly. "You make it sound like it's no big deal!"

"It isn't if you can work around it…are you going to lie there all day?"

"Saa… it's not like I can do anything else." Fuji said. He was in the middle of smiling another bitter smile when he noted that he shouldn't. What about this individual made Fuji want to drop the pretense of his smile and show what he actually felt?

A silence filled the room once more as Fuji mulled over the thought. Suddenly Fuji felt Echizen's weight leave the bed and a tug on his arm quickly.

"What-"

"Come on!" Echizen bored tone commanded.

"Where?" Fuji asked shifting to put his legs down the side of the bed.

"You can't see anything right?"

"Aa…" Fuji agreed feeling a bit embarrassed as he felt Echizen's hand help him into socks and shoes.

"Well if you can't see it, image it while we take a walk!" Echizen ordered helping him into his jacket.

"But…" Fuji started to protest as he felt Echizen zip his jacket up.

"But what?" Echizen asked with challenge-laced voice.

"I…"

"Instead of just sitting in bed, let's get out there for a walk! It'll be good for you…I'll help you."

Fuji couldn't believe someone who barely knew him was forcing him to do things. He had then slowly nodded and let himself be swept up with the stubborn confidence of Echizen Ryoma.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_After that point,_ _he came three to four times a week, sometimes less. Ryoma hadn't been one to talk much, and if he did talk, he was blunt and to the point. Each time he came, we ended up going for walks…it was during those briefs walks that we were able to connect the most. He had been willing, despite his attitude, to explain the surroundings to me. He never treated me with care nor made excuses for things he disapproved of me doing. He didn't treat me like Yumiko-onee-san or Yuuta. If he had something to say, he said it…if he didn't like what I was doing he merely said "mada mada"._

It wasn't till a few weeks after all of these meetings that he finally told me a bit about his professional tennis career and his family and I, in turn told him about mine. He met Yumiko-onee-san and Yuuta eventually and they all seemed to get along.

"Echizen Ryoma." Fuji heard Echizen introduce himself to Yuuta and Yumiko.

"THE SamJu?" Yuuta ha asked with awe evident in his voice.

At that time a sting of jealously traveled Fuji's system. It was easy to awe Yuuta but Fuji preferred Yuuta to be awed by himself.

"Who else?" Echizen had said with an amused voice.

"Ne, teach me something!" Yuuta said excitedly. Fuji had merely smiled wider as he pictured his otouto's eager face. If there was one thing Fuji hated to share, it'd be Yuuta.

"Now Yuuta." Yumiko's motherly voice popped up. " Echizen-san is visiting Syuusuke, not-"

"Daijoubu (It's all right)" Echizen had replied in his bored tone, "I can show him a thing or two."

"Hontou? (really)" Yuuta said excitedly.

"Aa."

I heard a shuffle of the three moving around before I felt Echizen's warm breath near my ear.

"Don't force your smile…"

I didn't know he noticed.

_Although he taught Yuuta a few things in tennis and played him constantly at the nearby park, he always made time to come see me and tell me how it went. More and more, I tired to hide behind the smile I always wore but something about him made me want to show him exactly how I felt, to rely on him. More and more I wished to see the matches he described, the challenging look on my brother's face when he visited me and challenged Ryoma for a match at the park. I even wanted to see Yumiko's smiling face as she told me how everyone was doing._

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_I wasn't sure why I wanted to rely on this man I met for such a brief time. Something about him made me relax and somehow I unconsciously did. Keeping a mask on had always been the game for me. It was a game that I never lost because as long as no one could tell what I was thinking or doing, I was safe and winning. I found the people who tried to figure me out amusing and happily I played with their emotions and toyed with their lives. It helped to keep people from understanding me; it helped for them to keep their distance. So when Ryoma entered my life and I felt like opening up to him, it scared me. Not even Tezuka had come this close to breaking me completely and it scared me because somewhere in my mind, I was convinced I wasn't going to be so interesting if I couldn't toy with his life._

_Once in a while between those meetings, my friends will drop by periodically to keep me company for a few hours. Many times Momoshiro comes with Echizen though. One particular day I remember was a day that Momoshiro came with him…_

Fuji felt neglected a bit even as Echizen guided him. Instead of the usual outing with just the two of them, Momoshiro had come along and both of them seemed content to talk to each other. Fuji knew he shouldn't interfere since he knew Momoshiro really like Echizen but somewhere in himself he felt a bit bitter and jealous that Momoshiro was stealing the attention. Fuji really wished that it was just Echizen and him as usual so they could talk like the usually do. Although through the walk Echizen still directed him and talked to him periodically, it wasn't the same as when they were alone. Fuji wished that this was the last time Momoshiro would want to tag along…somehow Fuji had become possessive of his time with Echizen. Fuji did feel a bit bad that he could wish something like that later, especially since Fuji had chided himself that Ryoma came all this way to visit Momoshiro, not him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_I think it was my fault for wishing, even thinking that about Momoshiro. After that outing, Momoshiro never came with Echizen again. He still came once in awhile but alone. During that time Echizen turned even more anti-social. His replies got shorter and his mood started changing. It was as if we had just met each other and knew nothing each other again. Eventually during that time, I revealed to Echizen my greatest wish. It was during one of our walks when Ryoma had told him that he missed his Himalayan cat the most. It had triggered my memories of whom I missed the most. We had just come back from one of our walks_

"What are you thinking of?"

Fuji didn't turn towards the door since he knew whom it was. " Betsuni…"

"Something's wrong…what is it?" Echizen insisted sitting next to Fuji on his bed. They had just gotten back from their walk and Fuji had just climbed back into his warm bed.

"Betsuni…" Fuji replied again.

"Fine." Echizen just said. " I'm not one to dig nor listen much to problems anyways… I offered..."

"You have nothing to do with this anyways…" Fuji said softly.

"I don't have anything to do with you actually." Echizen said with an amused tone.

Somehow the way Echizen stated that made Fuji want to explain himself…and that's exactly what he did.

"I miss him…" Fuji finally blurted out.

"Him?"

"Aa…my boyfriend." Fuji said softly.

A slight silence passed before he heard Echizen reply.

"If you have a boyfriend, why isn't he here for you?"

"He's in America…training in Tennis…" Fuji said with a small smile. "This minor problem doesn't need to burden him…"

"Minor? I don't think so… you should tell him!" Echizen said with an annoyed

Fuji sighed, " I tried calling his house phone over there since that's all he had but he never picks up…"

"You haven't sent anyone over?" Echizen asked.

"Who would go?" Fuji asked with a slight, teasing smile.

A long silence passed before Echizen spoke again.

"I would."

Fuji turned to face the direction that Echizen's voice was coming from. " You would?"

"Aa… I could go there and tell him…even bring him back."

"You…you would do that for me?" Fuji asked

" Why not?" Echizen stated cockily.

" I didn't think you were one to-"

"Mada mada Fuji-san… I don't offer for everyone randomly either you know!"

"I couldn't ask you… you're on vacation! Momoshiro-"

"Don't say anymore…it's still a vacation to go see LA right?"

"Just a bit…" Fuji said. Although he was truly happy that Echizen had volunteered to go get Tezuka he didn't want Echizen to waste his time doing that chore for him when Momoshiro brought him here so Echizen and Momoshiro could spend time together.

" I'll book a flight for tomorrow…don't worry, I'll get him to come." Echizen's voice said through a sigh.

"Arigatou…hontou ni…Arigatou." Fuji said with a relief-filled smile. He neither cared about placing his usual smile on his face nor the fact that Echizen might see. All that ran through his head was the fact that he'd soon see Tezuka…

'Kunimitsu…'

"Don't worry about it Fuji-san…after all…Tomorrow's a new day right?"

Fuji smiled genuinely at Echizen. " Aa…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The day after Ryoma flies to LA_

_Momoshiro came to see me the day after Ryoma left. It was a bit awkward since he usually was talkative and laughing…today he was quiet._

"You're lucky Momoshiro." Fuji said with a smile as usual.

"Why do you say that?" Momoshiro asked.

Fuji detected the surprise in his voice and his smile deepened. " You know why…Echizen is a wonderful person."

"Why do you suddenly say this?"

Fuji smiled again. "Because I never thought anyone could be so nice to go to LA for me to go get Tezuka."

"He did that?" Momoshiro asked incredulously.

Fuji almost frowned at the thought of Momoshiro acting like he didn't know. "Well of course you already knew that…"

"I didn't, " Momoshiro said honestly. " I thought he just decided to go visit his parents since they live there as well."

"Oh…" Fuji said

"But that's funny…Echizen the type to not do a selfless deed for anyone…"

"He isn't huh?" Fuji asked.

"Iie…he's the type of person for self-gain." Momoshiro said a small laugh, " But then again he already dumped me."

"Dumped?" Fuji asked.

"Aa…he told me he could only see me as a friend…" Momoshiro said with a small laugh.

Although he tried to hide his hurt and disappointment, Fuji could hear the pain that was apparent in Momoshiro's voice. He finally pieced together why Momoshiro sounded so down.

"I'll talk to him when he gets back for you…" Fuji said finally.

"You don't have too…" Momoshiro said immediately.

Fuji almost smiled genuinely since he knew Momoshiro was scared of the kind of "talk" Fuji would do.

"Don't worry… I'll just give him a slight push in your direction."

"Slight huh?" Momoshiro said nervously.

Obviously he still didn't trust Fuji too much on this issue.

"Aa… a slight one only!" Fuji promised.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_2 Days later_

_I can't really explain my feelings when Ryoma returned that day. He was extremely quiet that day…he came in with a soft greeting and didn't talk at all…_

"Is he coming?" Fuji asked.

"Uh…he…he can't Fuji-san…"

"Can't huh?" Fuji said with a quick smile to hide his disappointment. He should've known that other things were a lot more important to Tezuka right now.

"Gomen-"

"There's no need to apologize Echizen," Fuji started with a small sigh. " I was always 2nd to his duties anyways…" Fuji ended with a smile. A smile he sure was safe…his comforting shield that blocked the world to how he truly felt. He could sulk later…for now; he needed to appear okay for Echizen's sake.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Syuusuke?"

"Gomen…" Fuji replied to Tezuka, as he had to snap his attention back to Tezuka for the third time.

Fuji had just opened his mouth to answer when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Fuji said and watched the door open to a nurse who smiled.

"Visiting hours are over and if you would follow me Fuji-san…the doctor wants to examine your eyes in the examination room."

"Aa…" Fuji said and stood. He only paused long enough to tell Tezuka goodbye and then headed out.

* * *

A/N: Well that's closes the 3rd chapter! So now you all know about Syuusuke and Ryoma's time together during May. The next chapter will focus once more on Ryoma as he tells his version of their month together and his trip to LA. Review and I will love and grace you soon with another chapter! 


	5. Usohappyaku

A/N: Let's hear Ryoma's side of the story ne? Let's see exactly what happened in LA!

Read+ Review as usual :)

* * *

**Yoshikochan-**Yeah… it's a bit Fuji-centric now but this time it's Ryoma's turn!

**Selyn-**I'm sure you weren't deprived! There's many Thrill Fics out there! As for Tezuka PoV…maybe. A twist in the plot? Perhaps XD

**NDebN-**Don't worry XD it wasn't meant to be understandable just yet. It'll all make sense after this chapter though.

* * *

**Part Of Me**

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** No one truly knew…each just wanted to protect the other from the truth…but in the end; who'll be the last to know?

**Pairings:** EchizenXFuji FujiXTezuka MomoXEchizen

* * *

****

**Chapter 4: Usohappyaku (Full Of Lies)**

_"I never said my words, wishing they would be heard"_

_Faye Wong_

_England_

_September_

_Sunday Afternoon._

"Ryoma!"

Ryoma glanced up to see Nanako with a small smile on her face. " Nana and I are going shopping, want to come?"

Ryoma shook his head. "No…I think I'll wait for that phone call from the nurse."

Nanako's smile faded a bit but she nodded in understanding. "What will you do if it's your father or mother?"

"Hang up." Ryoma merely said and walked inside the house.

"Want any Fanta?" Nanako called after him.

"Aa…" Ryoma said before closing the sliding door softly behind him. He sighed as he watched Nana and Nanako disappear into the car. It was a burden to have Nanako lie to his parents and coach that he wasn't here but he needed the time away…he needed time to forget…

* * *

(A/N: Back to June we go!)

_June_

_I don't know what provoked me to go see a stranger I didn't really know. Maybe I was just extremely bored after shipping my baka Oyaji home with my Okaa-san, or perhaps I was curious as to why this man gave struck me as more than a passing stranger. Nonetheless, I found myself outside his room 2 days after I somehow promised to visit him._

Ryoma sighed as he pushed the door open. He wasn't accustomed to caring about any random person, so why was he here?

Perhaps he was confused as to why person inside the room could smile so blindly yet seem so anguished the next? Whatever the reason, Ryoma decided to go ahead anyways. Although he was Momoshiro's senpai… it wouldn't hurt just to go spend some time with him.

Glancing into the white room, Ryoma spotted him. He looked quite sad to Ryoma as he traced the glass before moving closer to push his forehead against the glass.

'so fragile…' Ryoma thought as he quietly shut the door and continued to stare at the man before him.

Momoshiro had told him that his Fuji-senpai was a sadistic person whom hid his feelings so well behind his smiling mask. So why was it that Ryoma felt as if he saw what was behind.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable Ryoma let out a breath and walked forward.

"Hey…" Ryoma managed to mutter out.

Fuji-san looked a bit surprised and loss on who was in his room. But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared to be replaced by familiarity.

"Echizen-san…" Fuji mumbled

"Bored?" Ryoma asked allowing himself to sit at the edge of the bed. He watched as Fuji smiled the usual smile he saw when he first met Fuji.

" A bit…Yuuta and Yumiko won't be stopping by today." Fuji had smiled to where he believed Ryoma was sitting and Ryoma applauded that his senses had adapted to make up for the loss of sight.

"Who?" Ryoma asked after realizing that he was naming people whom he didn't know.

"My Onee-san and Otoutou."

"Ah…" Ryoma nodded a bit as he adjusted his cap. He had a caring family it seemed…

A silence befell the two right afterward. Ryoma wanted to get out of this awkward silence but he knew he wasn't a talker. Ryoma almost sighed aloud…what was he thinking? He was the worse person to hang out with! Now he felt no point in keeping Fuji-san company when he was a person who responded when spoken to and not one word more than he had to give.

"Ne…" Fuji started, "What made you stop by today?"

Ryoma felt a slight relief settle into his chest as he realized Fuji had finally found a topic where he could answer.

"Had nothing better to do…" Ryoma said. Which was the truth…it seemed Momoshiro was busy and seeing his parents off from the hospital had made Ryoma want to relax a bit only.

Fuji chuckled, "Uso (liar)"

Ryoma almost raised a brow at how easily this man could accuse him of lying…but he was lying wasn't he? Afterall, if he was tired, he'd have gone back to his hotel and slept it off or went to the local park to hit a couple balls instead of being here…so why…

"Serious…" Ryoma decided to say defensively. More than hating the paparazzi and rivals, he hated people who seemed to know him a bit to well when he didn't want to be exposed.

"Momoshiro would never allow that." Fuji had said with a teasing smile.

Ryoma frowned. How dare this guy doubt his words! He had a sudden urge to say 'mada mada' to this man but he remembered what his mother told him she left.

" Ryoma… you're a grown man now! Using Mada mada is not appropriate for your every thought!"

"He did… he has a family gathering that I didn't wish to intrude on." Ryoma finally said after deciding not to mock him. Without realizing it, he lapsed into his own thoughts of his own family's reunion.

Fuji noted the distant tone in Echizen's voice and really wished he could see this man. What did he look like? What did his face reveal? And why was he really keeping Fuji, a total stranger, company?

"I see…well…I'm sorry I can't really entertain you either…"

Ryoma eyes widened a bit, as he was sure he caught the slightest bitter smile from Fuji-san. It wasn't that he was totally shocked; it was just unexpected to see the normal Smiling guy smiling a different smile than his usual mysterious one.

"Doesn't matter," Echizen mumbled as he continued to study Fuji's face for any other emotion.

"Ne Echizen…. why do you always sound bored?"

"Don't know… maybe nothing interests me…" Ryoma said after mulling over the question for a bit. He wasn't quite sure why he always sounded like this…perhaps it was because his life was becoming to repetitive?

"Is that so…I used to think like you too…until that accident. I wish I could see all the things I neglected now."

Ryoma caught a sight of the mysterious smile again…yet the words he spoke were very distinguishable as regret. Ryoma himself had once regretted a few things as well so he knew the feeling well enough.

"You'll see it again…think of this as a vacation." Ryoma brushed it off. When he had strained his muscle he was exactly like Fuji though…so why was he making it sound like it was nothing?

Fuji laughed lightly. "You make it sound like it's no big deal!"

"It isn't if you can work around it…are you going to lie there all day?" Ryoma said changing the subject. If they speculated into that topic anymore, he'd be caught with the problem of having to answer personal questions.

"Saa… it's not like I can do anything else." Fuji said.

Ryoma mouth slowly lifted into a smirk as he saw Fuji's bitter smile disappear once again. For some reason, it seemed Fuji-san was unaccustomed to showing how he truly felt…or maybe he was covering it because he didn't know Ryoma to well…

Whatever the reason though, Fuji's answer had irritated him and he was going to do something about it. Standing from the bed he strolled over to Fuji and tugged on his arm insistently.

"What-"

"Come on!" Echizen bored tone commanded as he pulled Fuji further out of bed. His eyes searched quickly for necessary items for the plan he was hatching in his head.

"Where?" Fuji asked shifting to put his legs down the side of the bed.

"You can't see anything right?" Ryoma said grabbing at Fuji's shoes and socks by the table next to him. He quickly started to slide the socks and shoes onto his feet. Strangely he wasn't feeling disgust about doing this, instead he felt determined to show this man what was outside the barricade that he now seemed to have.

"Aa…"

"Well if you can't see it, image it while we take a walk!" Echizen ordered. He pulled Fuji hand to make him stand up as he slid Fuji's arm into his jacket he found draped on a coat hanger.

"But…" Fuji started to protest.

"But what?" Echizen asked with challenge-laced voice. He zipped up the jacket and took a hold of Fuji's hand. The coldness of his hand made Ryoma want to warm it a bit…

WHY WAS HE THINKING THIS?

'You'd make a great molester now Echizen!' Ryoma chided himself lightly as he pulled Fuji towards the door.

"I…"

"Instead of just sitting in bed, let's get out there for a walk! It'll be good for you…I'll help you." Ryoma ordered as he looked around to fin a nurse to check them out for a bit.

Normally Ryoma wasn't the type to force a person…rather, he was a person who'd rather laugh and bluntly tell the person they were wrong. THAT was normally…somehow this man just edged him enough to do what he normally wouldn't do!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Keep walking straight ahead…" Ryoma directed as he led Fuji down the street to the park he sometimes went to play tennis at.

"Where are we going?" Fuji asked

"To the park down the block from the hospital…." Ryoma said. " So tell me, isn't this much better?"

Fuji merely nodded. " But what's the difference than sitting in my room next to the window?"

"The difference is that you're using your legs…and your senses to make up for your sight now!" Ryoma stated. "How does it feel to feel the breeze?"

"The same as the breeze that flows into my room at the hospital…" Fuji murmured with a small smile.

Ryoma smirked. The guy had enough guts to tease him when he was the one trapping himself!

"Look…the sky will always be blue and what's around you will always be the same."

"Sometimes the sky isn't blue." Fuji said

"Well…most of the time." Ryoma said with a sigh.

"Well-"

"We're sticking to that!" Ryoma demanded. "Today the breeze feels nice for some tennis…"

"Aa…and I can hear the birds…what color are they?"

"Brownish…" Ryoma uttered, " It's good you're finally using your sense of touch and hearing now!"

Fuji smiled, " You did remind me to make up for the loss of my sight!"

"I did!" Ryoma confirmed. " I'll be your sight for you today."

Fuji smiled. " Thank you…"

Ryoma felt a sudden loss of breath at the sight of him smiling. Shaking out of it, Ryoma frowned to himself. He wasn't accustomed to how weird he was acting and he definitely wasn't accustomed to this fluttery feeling of …joy? Inside of him at the smallest smile Fuji-san was giving. His passion had been what his father gave him, Tennis. Nothing else but tennis had ever given him a feeling like this.

'Perhaps it's because Momoshiro told me he was a Tensai in tennis…perhaps I have a passion to try him out!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_After that point, I visited Syuusuke 3 to 4 times a week. Whenever I could if I wasn't doing anything with Momoshiro. Everytime I stopped by Fuji always wanted me to be his eyes for walking. I, who was normally very anti-social, did the most talking when I was around him. He made me see things for him, describe it in detail and before I knew it, I was talking more than 3-5 words per sentence! But it was during these brief walks each week that we began to understand each other to another level. Usually Syuusuke was very open of what he did in his life and how he adored his younger brother._

_He prompted me to tell him about my life…although we never crossed a certain unspoken line._

_I didn't ask about his feelings or personal things and he stayed out of mine._

"So what family do you have?" Fuji asked as Ryoma and he settled onto a bench in the park.

"My parents and a cousin." Ryoma said bluntly. He opened his Ponta he bought from earlier when they passed by a vending machine.

"Ponta's bad for you." Fuji said with his usual smile and Ryoma scowled.

"You already lectured me about that yesterday."

"And you haven't learned from it." Fuji pushed with a spreading smile.

Ryoma didn't say more as he let out a loud 'che!' and continued to drink his carbonated drink. Ryoma had learned over the past few weeks how sadistic this man could be if provoked. He wasn't about to fall into the trap as he had last week when they argued about serves!

"When did you start tennis?" Fuji finally asked after knowing Ryoma wouldn't defend his Ponta any further.

"Young…professional by the age of 16."

"I see… you're a Tensai as well."

"Sure…" Ryoma muttered as he jerked his attention away from Fuji's face. Lately, he noticed he was beginning to love watching this sadistic Tensai while they talked…he felt as if he was infatuated by Fuji-san…. yet he felt more than that sometimes…which scared Ryoma. Nothing! Absolutely nothing came before his love for Karupin, Ponta and tennis….right?

I met Syuusuke's siblings after a while. Yuuta wasn't quite as adorable as Syuusuke said he was and Yumiko was a bit like Fuji when she had on her 'smile'. I'm not quite sure what that smile stands for yet but I may not want to find out. As for my meeting with both of them…I felt I found out a bit more from Fuji that day.

"Echizen Ryoma." I said as I greeted both siblings when they walked in to visit their brother. I saw Yumiko nod with happiness and Yuuta stare at me with wide eyes.

I almost groaned at the thought that this could be a crazed fan of mine. It was a look many fans gave me…although I only greet people with certain laziness and un-interest evident in my head

"THE SamJu?" Yuuta had asked with awe evident in his voice.

"Who else?" Ryoma had said with an amused voice. Not from the stricken Yuuta but the slight expression and shift from Fuji.

"Ne, teach me something!" Yuuta said excitedly.

"Now Yuuta." Yumiko's chided. " Echizen-san is visiting Syuusuke, not-"

"Daijoubu (It's all right)" Ryoma had replied in his bored tone, "I can show him a thing or two."

"Hontou? (really)" Yuuta said excitedly.

"Aa." Ryoma said thoroughly satisfied to know that Fuji was a very protective brother from the looks of a spreading sadistic, irritated smile that crossed Fuji's face. Unable to contain the happiness of this find, Ryoma signaled for Yuuta to wait as he walked to where Fuji was and bent down till his face was next to Fuji's.

"Don't force your smile…" Ryoma said with triumph evident in his voice. It was worth it to see a twitch cross his perfect smile

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Although I taught Yuuta once in a while at the nearby park, I made sure to go see Syuusuke. I hadn't known at the time what this strong desire to see him was coming from but all I knew was that I wanted, very much, to see Syuusuke. To me, I was thrilled that while I others visited, he never dropped his pretense of a smile for anyone but me, whether it's intentional for me or not was not the point at that moment. To be shown a different side was made me happy._

_During these times, Momoshiro came a lot with me…but the one that stayed engraved in mind was that certain incident._

Momoshiro had enthusiastically walked with Ryoma and Fuji as they started to take their daily walk to the park. It seemed as if he was a bit nervous today to Ryoma but Ryoma…being Ryoma, ignored it. He was concentrated on why Fuji seemed so quiet.

Over the past couple of weeks, Ryoma had come to the conclusion that he liked Fuji-san a lot…a lot more than tennis he found. No matter what he was doing he thought of Fuji, no matter whom he was with, he thought of what Fuji was doing.

A couple of days ago Ryoma had looked in the mirror and told himself that he only saw Fuji as a good friend…but good friends didn't dream about the other doing other things than friendly things! He had given his mind a break when he decided to just like Fuji and stop fighting the flow…only he wasn't to sure that was the way Fuji would think…

"Fuji…" Ryoma said snapping Fuji out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Betsuni…it's just that you were really quiet…" Ryoma murmured as he focused his gaze on their feet.

"That's true Fuji-senpai…you've been awfully quiet!" Momoshiro said with a grin. " want me to grab us drinks while you sit for a while?"

"Would you?" Fuji said with a smile.

Ryoma wanted to protest when Momoshiro whispered for him to go along but Fuji, who had heard, urged Ryoma to go. With a small sigh, Ryoma walked with Momoshiro towards the vending machine.

"Ryoma…" Momoshiro started as he dug into his pocket for money.

"Nani?" Ryoma said leaning against the wall next to the vending machine. He adjusted his cap slightly as his eyes focused on Momoshiro who was staring at him now.

"I know you're going to be heading home soon but…I wanted to tell you how much I like you before you go!" Momoshiro said turning beet red.

Ryoma, found it odd that he was telling him this again. " I like you to Momoshiro…"

"Ryoma…call me Takeshi at least…" Momoshiro said with a frown.

"Whatever." Ryoma said with a sigh.

"Ryoma…I mean it…"

Ryoma merely gave him a surprised look. " I mean it to…"

"NO RYOMA!" Momoshiro said a bit frustrated. "I'm slow but you're even slower! I'm saying I like you a lot and want to date you!"

Ryoma became silent immediately…He hadn't known that Momoshiro was thinking of him like he was thinking of Fuji at all…perhaps this was how clueless Fuji was about his feelings!

He glanced back at Momoshiro and knew he wanted a response to his confession.

"Gomen Takeshi…I don't feel…like that for you…"

Momoshiro smiled a bit as he pulled Ryoma in for a tight hug. "Even if you don't feel that way…I'm glad I finally got it off my chest!"

Ryoma merely allowed Momoshiro to hold him there for a while. Suddenly Momoshiro backed away and excused himself saying he needed to go do something. Ryoma knew better…He had hurt Momoshiro.

'Baka…he's running away.' Ryoma thought with a frown as he watched Momoshiro say goodbye to Fuji.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The more I convinced myself that what Momoshiro was feeling for me was not what I was feeling for Syuusuke, the stronger it came on. Eventually as the week passed I went less and visited for as sort as possible only. I could tell he was a bit troubled as to why I wasn't responding as I did before I figured this feeling out. Even so, I fought myself from falling for him…I was scared… scared that I was loving something more than tennis and Karupin…but even more than that I felt so inexperienced to these foreign feelings that seem to emit every time I was around Fuji. It came to the point where this was driving me crazy… so crazy, I decided Fuji and I needed to breech this topic. I finally understood what Momoshiro meant when he said it felt better to let it out…_

_It started out as a regular walk until I breeched the topic of what we would miss most. I talked a bit about Karupin and noted that he went silent. It eame a bit uncomfortable so I suggested we head back. Even inside his room, he seemed distant…so distant that it bugged me._

"What are you thinking of?" Ryoma asked sitting next to Fuji on the bed.

" Betsuni…"

"Something's wrong…what is it?" Ryoma insisted. Lately everything that Fuji withheld was starting to bug him…he wasn't a person who pried nor was he one who wanted to know about others personal problems, but…with Fuji it was different.

"Betsuni…" Fuji replied again.

"Fine." Ryoma just said. " I'm not one to dig nor listen much to problems anyways… I offered..." If Fuji didn't want to say then he shouldn't force him to either!

"You have nothing to do with this anyways…" Fuji said softly.

"I don't have anything to do with you actually." Ryoma said with an amused tone. Through the amusement was a slight pain that grew with a pang as the silence that followed came swiftly. In actuality…although Ryoma hated to say, it hurt that they really had nothing to do with each other…

"I miss him…" Fuji finally blurted out after that long silence

"Him?" Ryoma asked confused by his bluntness. Ryoma was a blunt person… but him was TOO blunt.

"Aa…my boyfriend." Fuji said softly.

That was the only thing that echoed afterwards in Ryoma's head. Fuji had a boyfriend…someone he missed, someone who held his heart, someone else. Ryoma breathed lightly as he let the information soak into his mind. He ignored the building pain in his chest although his hand had already shot out to cling to his chest. For once Ryoma was extremely glad Fuji wouldn't be able to see him in this sorry state…watching Fuji expression today was just like the other day. He had the same expecting look as Momoshiro…he expected an answer.

"If you have a boyfriend, why isn't he here for you?" Ryoma managed to say softly. He couldn't look at Fuji anymore as he stared at his trembling hands. He felt like a weak man right now…

"He's in America…training in Tennis…" Fuji said with a small smile. "This minor problem doesn't need to burden him…"

"Minor? I don't think so… you should tell him!" Ryoma said with an annoyed voice. How could that man be so selfish as to not stand with the one he was with?

Fuji sighed, " I tried calling his house phone over there since that's all he had but he never picks up…"

"You haven't sent anyone over?" Ryoma asked.

"Who would go?" Fuji asked with a slight, teasing smile.

A million thoughts crossed Ryoma's mind at that moment. He thought of millions of ways but only one stood as the path for him. He should bring the one Fuji loved back to him then go home and forget ever feeling this way for anything but Karupin and tennis.

"I would." Ryoma said after thinking it out…yeah… if he went to the US to get Fuji's lover then he'd just go straight to his parent's house and sulk until till the US Open…

" You would?"

"Aa… I could go there and tell him…even bring him back." Ryoma said with a small smile. He was being so selfless right now…it was so unlike him!

'Why can't I be me again?' Ryoma thought sadly.

"You…you would do that for me?" Fuji asked. By now Fuji had inched closer and the surprise on his face had faded to a hopeful looking one.

" Why not?" Ryoma stated cockily trying to be himself again.

" I didn't think you were one to-"

"Mada mada Fuji-san… I don't offer for everyone randomly either you know!"

"I couldn't ask you… you're on vacation! Momoshiro-"

"Don't say anymore…it's still a vacation to go see LA right?" Ryoma said looking out the window. He didn't want to tell Fuji that Momoshiro and him were kind of uptight right now.

"Just a bit…" Fuji said.

" I'll book a flight for tomorrow…don't worry, I'll get him to come." Ryoma said through a sigh. He'd enjoy these last fleeting moments with Fuji…

"Arigatou…hontou ni…Arigatou." Fuji said with a relief-filled smile.

"Don't worry about it Fuji-san…after all…Tomorrow's a new day right?" Ryoma said looking out the window with a sad smile…although Fuji hadn't quite expressed how happy he was…in all aspect, it clearly shined through.

'So that's love huh?' Ryoma thought with the best smirk he could muster.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_I flew out the next day after Fuji had told me he was in LA. That was good sin e my parents were there… it seemed I get to play messenger than disappear. I arrived at the place Fuji had given to me and noted the quiet environment of the university at once. I was actually quite impressed as I walked passed the tidy university to the apartments near there…supposedly Tezuka, lived there._

Ryoma rang on the doorbell and waited. He had deposited his stuff in a nearby hotel before coming here. With a sigh he reached out to ring the doorbell again only to find it opening to a pretty lady. Her brown eyes looked curiously at Ryoma as she brushed her black hair back unconciously.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh…Hi…Does Kunimitsu Tezuka live here?" Ryoma asked glancing past her to the inside of the apartment.

"He does…come in…" She invited.

"Thanks…I'm coming in then…"

" By the way…I'm Sarah…you are?"

"Ryoma…"

"Ryoma?"

"Aa… Is he in or coming home soon?"

"Is it important?" Sarah asked.

"I just need to tell him that his boyfriend had an accident and would like to see him immediately in Japan." Ryoma said refusing the coffee she offered.

He watched her eyes widened slightly as she glanced at her hand in thought. Ryoma glanced over to see a gold ring on her finger and slightly lifted a brow in wonder. He hadn't thought to ask who SHE was to Tezuka.

"I'm sorry…" Sarah finally said softly.

"About what?" Ryoma asked.

"Tezuka was killed a couple days ago…his body is still missing…" Sarah said softly.

_When she said that I felt guilty that my first thought was that I could be with Fuji. After that regret filled my thoughts…I'd have to deliver this news to Fuji… with that I headed out of that place and straight back to Japan… I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him but I'd have to…_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Back In Japan_

"Is he coming?" Fuji asked as soon as Ryoma walked through the door announcing himself.

Ryoma took a deep breath as he forced himself to say calmly, "Uh…he…he can't Fuji-san…"

"Can't huh?" Fuji said with a quick smile to hide his disappointment.

"Gomen-" Ryoma saw that flash of disappointment cross his face and didn't want it to stay there!

"There's no need to apologize Echizen," Fuji started with a small sigh. " I was always 2nd to his duties anyways…" Fuji ended with a smile.

With that look Ryoma made a choice.

"He's just bust and will try to clear his schedule to come see you as soon as possible!" Ryoma lied outright.

Silence filled the air before Fuji finally said, " Is that so…"

Ryoma swallowed the fear and answered, "Aa….so you should try to get better!"

Fuji nodded.

After wards, Ryoma stayed for only a while before he told Fuji he was tired and was going. It was merely an excuse since he felt very sick at the moment and ashamed for lying to Fuji.

'What's he going to think when he finds out?' Ryoma thought sadly.

* * *

A/N: So that ends Ryoma's PoV! Hope you all enjoyed it! The next update depends on you reviewers:) 


	6. Aisuru Hito

A/N: Happy Halloween!!!! And now we get to see a bit more of Tezuka and Fuji in the present then jump backwards to July and enjoy Fuji and Ryoma's month.

Read+ Review as usual :)

* * *

**Selyn-**All things will be explained in good time:)

**NDebN**- actually that will be revealed soon as well.

**Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR**- with me writing, you never see anything coming

LOLZ

* * *

**Part Of Me**

**Rated**: T

**Summary:** No one truly knew…each just wanted to protect the other from the truth…but in the end; who'll be the last to know?

**Pairings:** EchizenXFuji FujiXTezuka MomoXEchizen

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 4: Aisuru Hito(My Love)**

_"You were my strength when I was weak_

_you were my voice when I couldn't speak,_

_you were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_you saw the best there was in me"_

_Celine Dion_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_September_

_Tuesday Afternoon_

" It's a good thing they released you so soon." Tezuka said with a small sigh. " Next time something like this happens, you need to call me personally and tell me."

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji finally said after a silence befell the pair as they walked towards Fuji's house.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked. "I'm almost done with cleaning up everything over there… soon I'll be back here and-"

"Kunimitsu…It's not necessary that you rush back now for me." Fuji said cutting Tezuka's ramble off.

"Why not?" Tezuka asked looking at Fuji.

Fuji let out a breath as he pondered how to tell Tezuka…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/N: going back to July!)

_July_

_I wasn't too sure how I went about falling for Ryoma. He was always there, he continually encouraged me to do things by myself and before I knew it, he was occupying my heart. But what sparked us finally was a single kiss…_

"Go to sleep, I'm leaving." Ryoma said.

Fuji turned his head towards Ryoma's voice and nodded. "Will you come by tomorrow?"

"Sure…after my match with Yuuta."

A sudden fit of jealously ran up Fuji's spine at the thought of Ryoma spending time with Yuuta. Masking it well, Fuji merely nodded again. " Tuck me in then you can go!" Fuji ordered. If he was going to have to be second to Yuuta, he might as well use this time to bug Ryoma.

"Yadda." Ryoma murmured.

"Ryoma!" Fuji said with a frown.

"Just kidding!" Ryoma said softly against Fuji's ear. He felt a slight poke on his forehead before he felt Ryoma push him down on the bed.

"Oyasumi," Ryoma whispered.

Fuji twisted his head lightly to demand he pull the blankets up when his lips brushed across Ryoma through his turning. He found it strangely pleasant but the silence that followed made him think Ryoma hadn't found it so pleasant.

"Gomen…" Ryoma said and Fuji heard him move to stand and leave. Reaching out, He managed to grab Ryoma arm and haul him back.

"Ryoma…did you find that unpleasant?" Fuji asked straightforwardly.

"No…"

"Then why are you saying sorry?" Fuji asked with a small frown

"You have Tezuka-san…"

Anger roared within me at the mention of Tezuka…he was always to busy for me, so why should he care if I turned away? Perhaps it was what he wished for as well!

"I don't care…"Fuji finally said a bit bitterly. Something about Ryoma made him want to do and say whatever he felt like.

"You don't?"

Fuji sighed and he glanced up to where he was sure Ryoma was at. " What would you honestly said if I told you I like you a lot Ryoma."

"I like you to Fuji…"

"Call me Syuusuke!" Fuji ordered.

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma muttered cutely back.

Fuji smiled. " That's better…I mean I really like you Ryoma."

"I really like you too Fu- Syuusuke."

Pulling Ryoma towards him, He pressed his lips against Ryoma to find his cheek and slowly Fuji turned his head till their lips connected. " I mean like this Ryoma…" Fuji whispered against his lips before placing a soft chaste one on Ryoma's lip fully.

Ryoma didn't say anything…but it was clear what his response was when he opened his mouth against Fuji's and both participated in the carnal kiss.

_That was the first spark of a real love between the both of us. Ryoma never refused the kisses and sometimes even began them…and I never realized how deeply he loved me until the day the paid and found the doctor I needed._

" Ne Syuusuke!"

"Yumiko-nee-san." Fuji answered, " How are you today?"

" Syuusuke… your operation…it's scheduled for the end of the month!" Yumiko said excitedly.

"Really? I thought mom and dad couldn't afford it?" Fuji said with a slight frown. He didn't want his family to borrow lots of money and be in debt because of his blunder…after all, Yuuta was still attending school.

"Actually Echizen-san found and paid the doctor for us…we owe him a lot Syuusuke…" Yumiko said after a while.

"Ryoma?" Fuji asked clenching his fist. He never asked for Ryoma to do this for him.

"Onee-san…will Yuuta be stopping by later?"

"No…but Echizen-san just walked in." Yumiko said. Fuji heard the chair Yumiko had been sitting on move back and her footsteps heading to the door. " I have to go to work Syuusuke…I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Aa… Bye…" Fuji said softly. Slowly he heard the door shut and Ryoma's presence near him. He heard the chair slide closer and Ryoma settle himself into Yumiko's former seat.

"Ryoma…"

"Yeah?"

"Why?" Fuji asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?" Fuji asked with a frown. " Why did you have to go and use your hard-earned money for me?"

"I didn't have anything else to spend it on.."

"Uso! (Liar)" Fuji said loudly, " Ryoma… you put me in a lot of debt for you!"

"You don't have to pay me back beca-"

"I do!" Fuji said softly yet firmly. " I have to pay you back! Even if I have to work my whole life to pay you back!"

"I'm telling you, you don't have to!"

"And I'm saying I will!" Fuji said firmly.

"Baka! The only reason I did that was because I wanted you to see!"

"Ryoma…I could've borrowed money-"

"So mine is no good?" Fuji could hear the irritation growing in Ryoma's voice.

"Ryoma-"

"I only did it because I loved you!" Ryoma shouted.

Silence filled the air for a bit before Fuji heard the screech of the chair backing away from the bed and Ryoma footsteps signifying that he was leaving.

"Ryoma!" Fuji cried pushing the blanket off of his legs to run and stop Ryoma from leaving. Sadly Fuji failed to realize that the chair was in the way and tripped bringing the chair and himself crashing onto the floor.

As soon as the pain shot through his body, he felt arms lift him quickly.

"Baka…why did you do that?"

The worry was clear in Ryoma's voice and at that moment Fuji could think of nothing else but bringing Ryoma's lips to his. Giving Ryoma a lingering kiss Fuji wrapped his hands around Ryoma 's neck and leaned against Ryoma.

"I love you too…"

"Uso…"

Fuji tightened his grip around Ryoma. " Why do you say that?"

"Because if you did, you would want to see."

"But I do…" Fuji said softly trailing his hand across Ryoma's face gently. " I do want to see you, to see your face, your reactions…your everything…"

" Baka…then don't be so mad." Ryoma ordered pressing his lips against Fuji's head. Fuji shifted a bit and smiled. For now he'd let Ryoma win…but when he could see again it'd be a different story.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Syuusuke?"

Fuji looked at Tezuka blankly.

"Why do you keep staring off like that?"

"Gomen… Kunimitsu… I'm in love with someone else now." Fuji said truthfully looking straight at Tezuka. Tezuka didn't even blink at that…his face didn't even show a sign of reaction to the news.

Finally Tezuka let out a sigh and asked, " Who is it?"

"Echizen Ryoma." Fuji stated proudly. What he didn't expect was Tezuka to burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter update but that's it. The next chapter is going to make things a lot clearer so stay tune and review :) If feedback is given I may update very soon and you'll get to understand why everything is the way it is XD 


	7. Shittobukai

A/N: What greatness is this to allow myself to release yet another chapter! I know many of you are anxious to see a laughing Tezuka but that'll have to wait. THIS chapter on the other hand will explain the missing gap of Ryoma and Fuji's story. This chapter will focus on Momoshiro telling his version of story from the time Ryoma came back from LA and onwards! Maybe this will clarify why the room was so tense in chapter 1 and 2. :)

Plus you get to find out about Tezuka's situation.

Read and Review as usual and I'll be sure to post another chapter soon.

I'm mentioning this just to give people a heads up about when I'm going to update. The next Mass Release will be on November 21. What gets updated then is up to reviews and feedback! (Most likely 9-11 pm PST).

* * *

**XP I'm too tired to answer (have to study for three tests and a essay) so I'll answer reviews next chapter!**

* * *

Part Of Me

Rated: T

Summary: No one truly knew…each just wanted to protect the other from the truth…but in the end; who'll be the last to know?

Pairings: EchizenXFuji FujiXTezuka MomoXEchizen

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 5: Shittobukai (Deep Jealousy)

"Everything I dream about

Everything I talk about

One thing I can't live without

I want to get closer to you

Can't stand being far away

Knowing that you don't feel the same way

Watching him bring tears to your eyes"

_ Marcos Hernandez_

Tokyo, Japan

_Saturday Afternoon_

Momoshiro sighed as he entered his bedroom…today had been rather stressful for him mentally. He was happy that Fuji-senpai could see again but there was also a mixture of jealously, anger and regret embedded in there thanks to Yumiko.

Falling onto his bed he stared at his ceiling and told himself he only did the right thing…right?

"Why don't I feel happy for what I did?" Momoshiro asked himself out loud.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/N: Momoshiro will now tell the bit left out!)

Momoshiro had heard that Ryoma had returned and went to visit Fuji-senpai. That could only mean that he was bringing Tezuka-senpai to Fuji. Longing to see the one he liked and his senpai's Momoshiro rushed to the hospital a week after Ryoma arrived back in Tokyo, Japan. He'd have come sooner but he had been training in tennis so he could go view the US Open soon.

The sight that greeted him when he pushed open Fuji's door instead was of Ryoma, the man he loved making out with Fuji-senpai…who was _Fully_ participating as well…he didn't know what to say so he quietly shut the door again and took a deep breath before he knocked three times then opened the door. With a smile he stuck his head in and asked if they were busy…

"Not at all…" Fuji said with his usual smile as Ryoma moved a seat next to himself for Momoshiro to sit down as well.

"What brings you here?" Fuji asked with a big smile.

"I thought Tezuka-senpai came back to see you so I thought I'd drop by after being away so long to say hi to the both of you…" Momoshiro said with a fake grin…he was actually thankful Fuji-senpai couldn't see at this moment or else he would totally know!

Momoshiro noticed immediately after he said that, Fuji's smile faltered a bit and Ryoma stiffened… did something he didn't know was up?

"I see…" Fuji finally said after a uncomfortable silence. "He…he was too busy to come at the moment… but I'm sure he'll be here soon…after I get my operation maybe…"

"Really?" Momoshiro said. He felt he should get off the topic of Tezuka so he hopped onto the topic Fuji offered him.

"You'll get your operation?" Momoshiro said excitedly.

"Aa… although I have to thank Ryoma for that…" Fuji said with a soft smile. " He's the one paying for it."

"He is?" Momoshiro asked looking at Ryoma who merely nodded. It wasn't that Ryoma offering was what stunned Momoshiro, it was the fact that Fuji-senpai had called him Ryoma…not even Momoshiro had the guts to call him by that yet and they knew each other much longer!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It wasn't until later when Momoshiro was able to catch Ryoma alone that he informed Ryoma who Tezuka was to Fuji.

"You know Tezuka is hid boyfriend right?"

"I do…" Ryoma said fidgeting with his hat.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Momoshiro said bluntly.

Ryoma frowned as he realized Momoshiro had seen it. " Because I like him." Ryoma stated bluntly back at Momoshiro. It was Momo's turn to frown now as he looked at the man he still liked a lot.

"He's still Tezuka-senpai's either way… you're just setting yourself up to get hurt!"

Ryoma sighed slightly. " Momoshiro…can you do me a favor and NOT tell Fuji what I'm about to tell you?"

Momoshiro lifted a brow lightly. " What is it?" "

Ryoma let out a breath as he stared out the window. " On my trip to LA to have him come see Fuji…I went there and a girl was living there-"

"He cheated on Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro said loudly.

Ryoma glared at him. " I wasn't done yet!"

" Oh…right." Momoshiro said lowering his voice.

"I asked to see him and she told me…he died." Ryoma said.

"WHAT?" Momoshiro said with widened eyes. Ryoma nodded slowly.

"I don't want to tell him until I know he'll be okay first." Ryoma said staring back at the room.

"But…how?" Momoshiro asked.

"I didn't really ask…" Ryoma said sadly.

"I won't tell him…" Momoshiro decided after a along pause. He saw Ryoma smiled at him quickly before he walked back towards the room Fuji was in. " Thank you…"

Momoshiro nodded, but inside he was hurting so bad…so bad that the one he loved was in love with his senpai…and not him…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It wasn't until near the end of July when Momoshiro went to LA to see a participant who will be participating in the US Open that he met Tezuka…. alive and well.

"Te-Tezuka-senpai?" Momoshiro stuttered out when Tezuka had greeted him.

"Yes…" Tezuka said with a slight frown. The Momoshiro he knew would never act like this.

"But… you…you're dead…" Momoshiro said confusedly.

"What?" Tezuka asked with a raised brow. " I'm not dead!"

"But…"

Slowly the story came out and Tezuka cleared up the mess. Tezuka told Momoshiro that the girl Ryoma met was a girl who liked him a lot…but he didn't think she'd have the nerve to lie that he was dead just so Ryoma couldn't pass Syuusuke's message to him.

"I'll deal with her and a couple of transfer… I should make it back by the time Syuusuke can see again." Tezuka said emotionlessly.

Momoshiro nodded slowly.

"Tell Syuusuke I'll be there by Late August… by then everything I need to do should be completed here."

" I will…" Momoshiro said and with that, he headed home filled with hope that Ryoma will finally look at him. It was too bad that wouldn't be true at all…when he got back, he could see that Ryoma and Fuji were in a deeper relationship than just friends now. He could see the tenderness as Ryoma guided Fuji and talked to him…he could hear the love and interest in Fuji-senpai's voice as he talked to Ryoma and smiled a genuine smile towards Ryoma only.

Jealously rage through his thoughts at that and announced to the both of them that Tezuka would be back by Late August to be with Fuji. It was after that announcement that he was able to tell Ryoma about how the girl lied to him.

" He's alive and well… he told me to tell Fuji-senpai that." Momoshiro said firmly. "Before he does though, I think you should leave… Fuji-senpai's boyfriend is coming for him so you won't be needed anymore to substitute!"

Momoshiro knew how much he hurt Ryoma with those words but it didn't matter. After all, he was hurting as well…from being ignored by Ryoma!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Momoshiro sighed lightly… No…he hadn't meant to hurt Ryoma anymore than that but he did…he couldn't stand the subtle touches, the small smiles between Fuji-senpai and him…Even then, Yumiko and Yuuta accepted Ryoma so easily…it seemed as if he had their favor and Fuji-senpai now! So he did the evilest thing he could do and threatened Ryoma to leave. He swore he'd tell Tezuka that Fuji was unfaithful if Ryoma didn't break it off right now with Fuji.

"You won't get anywhere with him!" Momoshiro said with a frown.

"I love him…" Ryoma admitted to Momoshiro right off.

"Well there's nothing that can happen since he has a boyfriend and is only using you to pass the time!" Momoshiro said with a little sigh. "I'm going to be honest with Tezuka-senpai and tell him about Fuji-senpai and you be-"

"Don't…" Ryoma said finally.

"But…"

"Don't…" Ryoma said softly. "I'll go…I'll leave before he gets back so please don't hurt Syuusuke…"

Momoshiro had reluctant promised not to say anything and as he jealously watched Ryoma go back into Fuji's room he finally noted Yumiko who stood near him.

"Momoshiro-kun…I'd appreciate it if you would stop it right now…" Yumiko had said softly. " Syuusuke is the only one who should decide what to do… not you or anybody else…so stop it now…"

Momoshiro was embarrassed to be scolded like that…but before that came the jealously and anger at seeing Ryoma with Fuji. He continued to hint at Fuji, which made Ryoma uncomfortable, and he began to pressure Ryoma a bit again as the time came closer and closer. It got to the point where he pressured Ryoma so much that Ryoma finally left the day before the unveiling. Instead of the happiness that should've filled him when Yumiko tried desperately to find him only to find that he had checked out early in the morning to catch a morning flight to somewhere the only thing that filled Momoshiro was guilt at having done that to someone he liked. He even felt the blunt of Yumiko's anger today…as she knew it was because of him pressuring Ryoma that Ryoma didn't even get to see Fuji.

"I told you Syuusuke will decide!" 

Momoshiro swallowed the painful lecture out of mind as he looked out the window to wonder where Ryoma was at now. After all… now he had no idea what to do…he was angry that Ryoma wouldn't return his feelings but now he was feeling damn guilty as well thanks to Yumiko's lecture.

'What do I do? Did I do the right thing?' Momoshiro thought sadly

* * *

A/N: Did he do the right thing? What people will do to the people they love huh?

LOLZ

Well there's 3 chapters left and the next chapter Ryoma will cover his version of Syuusuke's surgery to the point where he leaves :)

Hopefully you'll all review and leave me a short review?

With love and really! I work hard on all these chapters for all of you!


	8. Yaksoku

A/N: Okay now that the past has been filled it is time for Ryoma to tell his version of it then the next chapter will start of the present time only. No going back! XD

I'm mentioning this just to give people a heads up about when I'm going to update. The next Mass Release will be on December 2.( Be glad I'm even updating… it's right before my sister's finals so she'll look over the chapters during her breaks in-between studying) What gets updated then is up to reviews and feedback! (Most likely 9-11 pm PST).

* * *

abhorsen3- I'm sure everyone else wants to kill Momo now as well… but what can you say…jealousy will go lengths!

As for Tezuka laughing…that will be next time… somewhere aong those lines…maybe :)

Hopefully Fuji will clear everything up and go to Ryoma? There's still two chapters left… anything can happen! XD

**Selyn**- I'm glad you're looking forward to this release! It's always nice to have people waiting to give me input. For this chapter though, Ryoma's going to do his version.

Sweet Obsidian Rain- LOL did it seem a bit rushed? I kind of wanted to portray Momoshiro's feelings… I figured no one would carefully think out their actions so I kind of fast forward scenes to fit with his disoriented thinking.

**kitsune16487**- Did you get that feeling? I actually don't really have a set ending for this story yet so I can swing either way actually XD

to be more specific, There are 3 chapters left so anything can still happen!

**Nayalo**- I hope it made it more interesting! I love to try new things for each of my stories. For this story in particular, I wanted to show the same scene but from everyone point of view. One scene can be felt, expressed, meant differently to each of the characters so I go back and forth with the same scene to show how differently/similar Ryoma and Syuusuke's thinking can be.

The point of Sarah saying that despite everyone already knowing Tezuka was alive was supposed to be the shocker. It was suppose to make everyone wonder who Sarah was, why was Tezuka dead? And why he isn't!

LOLZ

Is my thinking to complicated? But thank you for reviewing and please tell me what you think of my other stories should you pick it up!

Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR- Yes the hard work paid off! I'm very thrilled at the reviews I received and thank you for taking the time to review. It's for all those reviews that I was able to bring about this latest chapter!

MysticBlood- Well he for sure didn't think it was stupid. XD people will do weird irrational things when it comes to jealously and the one they love. But he's in the stage of regretting right now so let's hope he learns a bit from this!

mikkimikka- As much as I love torturing Tezuka, he's not always going to play the bad guy… of course he could in this story but I haven't decided that yet. Perhaps I may give him a good end though XD

* * *

**Part Of Me**

**Rated**: T

**Summary**: No one truly knew…each just wanted to protect the other from the truth…but in the end; who'll be the last to know?

**Pairings**: EchizenXFuji FujiXTezuka MomoXEchizen

* * *

**Chapter 7: Yaksoku (Promise)**

"I'm missin' you so much it hurts  
Our hands overlap, don't let go"

_ Yuna Ito_

England

_Tuesday Afternoon_

"Thank you," Ryoma said before he hung up the phone.

"So? How was it?" Nanako asked from where she was embroidering.

"He can see perfectly clear now." Ryoma said staring out the window.

"Are you relieved?" Nanako asked looking at her cousin.

"Aa…how can I not be?" Ryoma mumbled out although his eyes were glued on the distant horizon.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the Australian Open in January now?"

"I don't feel like participating…" Ryoma mumbled out.

"But Ryoma… you already skipped Wimbledon and the US Open… what will your fans think?"

"They can think whatever they want." Ryoma said before standing and leaving the living room. As of the moment he wanted to sulk in peace…he had just heard from the nurse that Syuusuke was to be released Wednesday morning and more than anything, he wanted to be there.

Lying on the bed in the room he was occupying now he stared out the window in thought. Could it have all been different somehow?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Back to when Fuji just had his Surgery.)

"Do you think Aniki will be okay?" Yuuta asked looking towards the room the doctor's had brought Syuusuke into thirty minutes ago.

"Do you think he won't be okay?" Ryoma countered the younger Fuji.

"Iie!" Yuuta said defensively.

"Then don't worry." Ryoma said with a smirk. He turned back to stare at the door calmly. Inside though, he was anything but calm.

"You both can rest assured Syuu-chan will be fine!" Yumiko finally said to the two. She smiled lightly as they both turned their own direction and pretend not to care. Despite that though, Yumiko continued reading her book quietly and observed Ryoma's movements as glanced from the time to the door and back to the time. Whether he admitted or not; he was worried.

_I continued to pace in my head until the doctors all filed out and said the procedure was complete. What they were waiting to see now is if it was successful. I remember seeing Syuusuke the next day… he had his eyes wrapped up but the faint smile was on his face…that was all I needed to see for the relief to sink in. He was okay…_

"Were you scared?" Yumiko asked adjusted her purse. She had to be leaving now but no one was going to be here with Syuusuke which worried her a bit.

"A little, but the thought that I'll be able to see all of you again was a good plus!" Fuji said with a usual smile. "Is Ryoma coming by?"

"I…" Yumiko started only to see the young professional tennis player signaling for her not to say anything. "Maybe later Syuusuke…"

Fuji reluctantly nodded, "Then have a good day at work Onee-san."

"Aa… and you rest okay… those bandages will be off in 2 ½ weeks!" Yumiko said softly leaning to kiss her brother on the forehead gently.

Yumiko straightened and smiled at Ryoma before heading out the door and closing it behind her. She didn't need to ask to know that those two were attached to each other…

Creeping up slowly, Ryoma stood in front of Fuji who was staring at the doorway. Ryoma saw a tint of a pout fill Fuji's lips and without restraint he best and placed his lips on Fuji's.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said softly after Ryoma moved his head back.

"Hm?"

"When did you come in?"

"Earlier…"

"How's the weather Ryoma?"

"Hmmm…it's all right…did you want to take a walk?"

"Iie…I wanted to play tennis with you." Syuusuke admitted. He was a bit upset at all the Tennis dates Yuuta and Ryoma were having lately.

A silence filled the air before Ryoma bent and captured Fuji's lips. He had, over the past month caught on to Fuji's facial expression and the one currently on his face was clearly jealously.

Leaning his forehead against Fuji's forehead, he wrapped an arm around Fuji's neck and whispered, " When you're well again, we'll play a game."

Fuji lips started to pout a bit before he opened his mouth to whisper his reply as well, " Uso (liar)"

"Seriously," Ryoma said brushing Fuji's chestnut hair back from his face. Fuji merely nodded as he pulled Ryoma closer to him.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked leaning in until his breath could touch Fuji's lips.

"A proper kiss." Fuji said and closed the distance between them. Fuji suppressed a smile as Ryoma obliged and went with Fuji's lead…he'd be relenting this once.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Each day continued to pass and I knew that I was in love…it was as if he was all I needed. No matter if I was with him or not, he was the first thought on my mind and I thought this was what we were meant to have…meant to be…then Momoshiro came back from LA…_

"Fuji-senpai!"

Ryoma turned slightly from where he had been holding Fuji.

"Momoshiro?" Fuji asked facing the direction of his voice as well.

"Fuji-senpai…I went to LA as you know and saw Tezuka-senpai… he wanted to let you know that he'll be here in two weeks to see you."

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked stiffening considerable in Ryoma's embrace.

"Aa…he wanted me to tell you before he came." Momoshiro said with a smile…but the smile wasn't directed at Fuji… it was a sympathetic smile towards Ryoma.

Lost as to why Momoshiro was doing this. Ryoma had Fuji rest while Momoshiro and he went to get something to eat.

"Why did you say that Momoshiro?" Ryoma asked with a suspicious look.

"Because I really did see him… that girl who told you that…she lied to you." Momoshiro said truthfully.

"Are you sure?"

"How can I not be? I know Tezuka-senpai you know!" Momoshiro said with a small sigh. "You should stop playing with Fuji-senpai now Echizen…"

"Play?" Ryoma said softly, "We're not playing…I really love him."

"But he has Tezuka-senpai… aren't you just the lover on the side?" Momoshiro asked bluntly meaning to hurt Ryoma.

That direct hit of course hurt Ryoma…it hurt so much He had to stop and take a breath as the pain stabbed so deeply.

"Just make sure you break it off soon…Tezuka-senpai will be back soon." Momoshiro said turning away.

" He's alive and well… he told me to tell Fuji-senpai that." Momoshiro said firmly. "Before he does though, I think you should leave… Fuji-senpai's boyfriend is coming for him so you won't be needed anymore to substitute!"

"Momoshiro…"

"I mean it Echizen… you came to see me yet you spend more time with my senpai then me…"

"It's just been a bit awkward with you…liking me…that's it." Ryoma said.

"And I still do, but I want to maintain our relationship as well!" Momoshiro said a bit angrily.

"What do you expect me to do then?" Ryoma asked looking at Momoshiro with unreadable golden eyes.

"Stop seeing him…" Momoshiro said also looking straight as Ryoma.

"Stop?" Ryoma asked.

Momoshiro nodded and watched as Ryoma immediately shook his head. " I can't stop seeing him…"

Ryoma didn't say anymore as he grabbed a water bottle for Fuji and headed back to the room. He didn't want to think about parting from Fuji…and if Momoshiro wasn't lying…then that meant they couldn't be together.

As a week passed by and the last week started I could feel Momoshiro pressuring me to break it off and leave but my heart ached each time I thought of what I had to say. Despite all that, Fuji still demanded to be kissed and thought of…he demanded I stay by his side and if I was gone to long with Yuuta then I make up that time…but no matter how content I was to stay by his side, Momoshiro's words and pressure didn't cease…

"You won't get anywhere with him!" Momoshiro said with a frown.

"I love him…" Ryoma stated. It was the truth and he had no need to hide it from Momoshiro.

"Well there's nothing that can happen since he has a boyfriend and is only using you to pass the time!" Momoshiro said with a little sigh. "I'm going to be honest with Tezuka-senpai and tell him about Fuji-senpai and you be-"

"Don't…" Ryoma said suddenly. If Momoshiro told Tezuka that then the one who would be hurt most was Syuusuke…and that… that was something Ryoma couldn't allow.

"But…"

"Don't…" Ryoma said softly. "I'll go…I'll leave before he gets back so please don't hurt Syuusuke…"

"Fine…" Momoshiro said. " But if you don't leave soon or break it off completely-"

"I understand," Ryoma said wrapping up their conversation. Not because he was overly mad at Momoshiro but the fact that he had glanced up and seen a frowning Yumiko. Who knew how much she heard already… Turning away, Ryoma decided he'd make sure to remember each precious memory before he had to go…he was going to spend as much time as he could with Fuji.

It wasn't till later that Syusuuke fell asleep that Yumiko talked to me.

"Echizen-san…"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to allow Fuji to choose so please don't make any harsh decisions…" Yumiko said seriously.

Ryoma merely nodded and excused himself. That night he called the airport and arranged for a ticket on Friday afternoon to England…one-way.

_On Friday morning…I stayed near him…I wanted to be near him…because in a few hours I'd be on a plane headed so far from him…_

" Ryoma… you're so quiet tonight…"

"Am I?" Ryoma asked softly burying his face into the back of Fuji's hair. Holding him like this would be one of his most precious memories and Ryoma wanted to remember every detail of it…

"You are… are you more scared than me of the unveiling failing?" Fuji teased.

"Baka… you'll be able to see." Ryoma said squeezing Fuji in a tight embrace.

Fuji merely chuckled and buried closer to Ryoma.

"Ne Ryoma…"

"Hmm?"

"You'll be here tomorrow at noon right?" Fuji asked.

"What makes you think I won't be?" Ryoma asked although tears filled his eyes.

_Let me stay with you even if it hurts both of us  
Why must I always demand so much  
Don't you know my heart could never stay put  
There's simply only one love I want_

"Just a bit suspicious of how you're acting." Fuji said with a slight grin.

"Oh…" Ryoma said softly as he traced Fuji's face with a finger. No matter what…he just wanted to be this way with Fuji forever…so why…why was fate being so cruel?

_Believing in miracles we can come across  
I go on playing a melody for you  
Even if I end up losing everything  
This feeling is forever, It's my truth_

Ryoma continued to stroke Fuji's hair so softly that when he glanced down he realized Fuji was fast asleep by the way he was breathing so deeply.

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma muttered softly as he pressed a shaky kiss on his forehead…a forehead he'd never again kiss.

'Ne Syuusuke…I love you…' Ryoma thought silently as he laid Fuji down and pulled the blankets over him. He watched Fuji breathe so peacefully and a smile found its way onto his lips.

_Believe in yourself even when you stumble  
Wipe your tears as you walk on  
Open up your heart beyond the memories, surely  
There is a hope we call tomorrow_

Ryoma softly reached over to tuck his hand under the blanket only to have Fuji's grip around his hand tightened.

"Don't go yet…" Fuji whispered as he turned to kiss Ryoma's hand lovingly. A searing pain built within Ryoma's chest. He gripped back and leaned against Fuji's forehead lovingly.

"I won't go yet…" Ryoma promised. He waited for Fuji to nod before he gently let go of Fuji's hand and reached into his bag to place a tennis ball and teddy bear on Fuji's beside. Those would be his last gifts to the one he loved.

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma turned to look at Fuji. " What is it?"

"You're so quiet…I'm lonely…"

_Give me your loneliness  
and I'll give you my tenderness  
Don't forget the dream we saw that day  
Even if we're separated, in this heart  
I will feel you forever, It's my truth_

Ryoma leaned down and pressed a hot kiss onto Fuji's lips as a tear escaped Ryoma's eyes and slid onto Fuji's cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Fuji asked.

"I'm not…" Ryoma said trying to control the cracking in his voice, "Just allergy…"

"Oh…you don't sound too good either… you shouldn't stress yourself Ryo-kun…" Fuji said with a frown.

"It's okay… anything to be with you right now…" Ryoma whispered wiping his tears with his jacket.

Fuji reached out for Ryoma and Ryoma bent down to Fuji. " Now what?"

Fuji merely smiled and moved till his lips skimmed Ryoma's cheek softly to his ear.

"Don't worry…I'll take of you starting tomorrow…" Fuji whispered softly

_Your whisper reaches the scattered stars  
Illuminating my confused heart  
In every encounter and farewell, what people search for is  
This strong bond that will unite them someday_

"Aa…" Ryoma said softly while swallowing the tears that threaten to spill. He was a bit thankful Fuji couldn't see him being like this… it was all to pathetic… the great cocky professional tennis player crying like a baby over someone whose never even seen his face…

_All the sadness throughout the world  
If it's for you, I can take it all in  
Even if the whole world deserts me  
I believe in those eyes, It's my truth_

"Promise you'll be the first one I see tomorrow when I open my eyes." Fuji said tightening his grip around Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma gripped his hand back lovingly, " Aa…I promise…"

Fuji smiled before he lessened his grip. " Do you have to go now?"

Ryoma looked at the clock unwillingly and confirmed the time. "Aa… I have to get going now."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?" Fuji asked anxiously again.

"Aa…" Ryoma whispered although tears spilled down his cheek.

Satisfied, Fuji turned to take a nap and Ryoma turned his attention to the bear he left on the nightstand next to Fuji's bed.

"To be my eyes to see you when you can see again…" Ryoma whispered as he picked up his bag and headed out of Fuji's room and life…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

(back to the present)

Ryoma's eyes snapped open as noted the darkened sky already.

"How long did I sleep?" Ryoma muttered

"Forever!"

"Nana…." Ryoma said with a lop-sided smirk, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Mama wanted to know if you wanted to eat with us."

Ryoma sat up and nodded. "I'll be right there."

"Okay!" Nana said skipping out of the room.

Ryoma glanced up at the darkened sky and smiled. "You'll be happy right Syuusuke?"

* * *

A/N: That ends this chapter! Next chapter will go back to Fuji and Tezuka's talk so look forward to that! Review please!!! 


	9. Odaijini

A/N: Everyone I'm sure must be waiting to find out why Tezuka is laughing so let's get on with it! This is the 2nd to last chapter! The next chapter will finish this story up so enjoy!!!!

**BY THE WAY! If you have time please take the poll on my profile page to vote for my next story! Poll ends on December 24th! **

REVIEW!!!

I'm mentioning this just to give people a heads up about when I'm going to update. The next Mass Release will be on December 24 (To celebrate Ryoma's B-day and Christmas!). What gets updated then is up to reviews and feedback! (Most likely 9-11 pm PST).

* * *

**abhorsen3**- Well Momo's pretty blinded with his jealousy at the moment :)

Who knows about Tezuka though? The conversation will either make you hate or love him… or maybe not just care for him at all right?  
It's good that it's flowing the way you want, unless I pull something this may be the flow :)  
She's going to need that luck for her finals! XD

**Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR**- we'll definitely have to see what's going to happen with this couple!

**mikkimikka**- I try to make it as well crafted as I can so I don't lose anyone. I've never tried this style of writing with re-telling the same event through a different person's eye before so it was a challenge to be able to write it in a way that everyone won't be bored reading the same scene over and over again.

**Playgirl Eugene**- I'm starting to think I've gone maniac as well…I'm definitely going to have to write a light-hearted fic soon to balance out my angsty stories!

I know it's evil to torture Ryoma, but it's so fun to see everything play out! The good point may be that Fuji actually returns his feelings in this story unlike in The Risks We Take and Waiting For You. Like the story summary suggests, each just wanted to protect whom they wanted to.

Surprisingly, I absolutely dislike MomoRyo pair as well XD

Perhaps that's why I made him the antagonist…as for Tezuka, he's going to be kept a bit mysterious!

As for innocent love, I thought it was about time I wrote a growing, innocent love instead of a give-N-take relationship or a lust filled one. A nice change once in a while! Besides, Love comes in all forms and I like making people see the different aspects love can take!

**DemonGirl13-** He's suffering a bit now but you know me, I love putting love to the test before allowing it to happen! XD

* * *

..

**Part Of Me**

**Rated**: T

**Summary**: No one truly knew…each just wanted to protect the other from the truth…but in the end; who'll be the last to know?

**Pairings**: EchizenXFuji FujiXTezuka MomoXEchizen

* * *

**Chapter 8: Odaijini (Take Care Of Yourself)**

_"It only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So I hold my breath_

_To forget."_

_ Shania Twain_

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

**_September_**

**_Tuesday Afternoon_**

"Why are you laughing?" Fuji asked with a bit of a frown.

"Because that is laughable." Tezuka said

"Why is it?" Fuji demanded.

Tezuka smirked at Fuji. "Why would an international professional tennis player be interested in you?"

"But it's true." Fuji said, "He loved me and I love him!"

"Did he tell you he loved you?"

"…No…"

"Che!" Tezuka said looking at Fuji. "Then he was only toying with you."

"No he isn't!"

"You were cheating on me and having an affair with a guy who never told you he loved you? That is too absurd Syuusuke."

"But you never came!" Fuji defended

"So that gives you the right to cheat?' Tezuka shot back. Tezuka hadn't been so furious since his confrontation with Sarah.

"Not really… it didn't start out that way…" Fuji admitted freely.

"Then how was it?" Tezuka asked grimly.

"Why didn't you show?" Fuji countered with a frown.

"Sarah deceived your messenger!" Tezuka said

"Sarah?" Fuji asked mildly interested now.

Tezuka nodded a bit. "She was my roommates' girlfriend. I didn't know she liked me like that and at the time your messenger came; she was in the room waiting for her boyfriend. I didn't think she'd lie and tell him I was dead!"

"She what?" Fuji asked shocked at the length's the girl would go to!

"She told him I died." Tezuka stated bluntly, "It was a lucky thing Momoshiro caught me at the US Open and was able to clear up the misunderstanding."

"I see…" Fuji said softly wondering why Ryoma told him he was busy then if the girl had said Tezuka was dead. "So I guess you talked to Sarah?"

Tezuka frowned in thought as he remembered that talk.

" But I love you!" Sarah yelled 

"_That gives you no right to lie." Tezuka said calmly._

"_But I didn't want you to go!" Sarah whined with a pout._

"_I don't and never will feel the same for you." Tezuka said with a soft sigh, "I'm transferring out soon anyways…we'll forget about your recklessness._

"_Are you serious about throwing everything you fought for here away? Just for that loser who burdens you?" Sarah asked._

"_I will…Syuusuke has always been 2__nd__ to my selfish needs and desire…. it's time I make him 1__st__." Tezuka merely replied as he ignored the woman to pack._

"So you didn't?" Fuji asked after seeing his frown and silence.

"I did," Tezuka confirmed.

Fuji nodded before he looked back at Tezuka, "I'm sorry Tezuka…I just don't feel the same anymore…even after causing you the trouble to come back here!"

Tezuka sighed before he smiled bitterly at Fuji. Turning away he spoke, " No need to say sorry, aren't you going to be hurting more since he's left you?"

Fuji was a bit taken aback at that. He expected Tezuka to retaliate but he was actually opening a way for him to go find Ryoma.

"Who says he left?" Fuji asked Tezuka before he exited the room.

"Momoshiro told me so," Tezuka merely answered before exiting the room.

"Left…" Fuji repeated to himself ignoring the door that opened again.

"Syuu-chan?"

"Onee-san!" Fuji said suddenly snapping up at her voice. "Where is he?"

"He?" Yumiko asked surprised at Fuji's sudden question.

"Momoshiro…where is he?" Fuji asked a bit desperate.

Yumiko merely lifted a brow and turned to tidy Fuji's things to take home. "Syuu-chan… that's not something I would know since I'm not his mother."

"But Ryoma…" Fuji protested.

"I did a bit of searching while you were recovering these last few days Syuu-chan…it seems that the only thing I could gather was the fact that his manager and parents are currently in LA, USA; that's probably you're best bet at finding him."

"Yumiko-onee-san…" Fuji whispered before grasping his sister tightly in a hug. "Thank you…"

Yumiko merely nodded and returned the hug with a smile. "Syuusuke… I know he thinks he's protecting you but when you do find him, I hope you'll tell him you don't ever want to be protected like this."

"I will…" Fuji said looking for his cell phone. He needed an exact date to fly there!

"Looking for this?" Yumiko asked holding up a piece of paper with information on it.

"Does that have to so with Ryoma?" Fuji asked.

Merriment danced in Yumiko's eyes briefly as she nodded and felt the paper leave her hand.

"Then I'm looking for it," Fuji clarified.

"What about this?" Yumiko asked holding out a airline ticket.

"Onee-san…" Fuji whispered as he was handed the ticket. "When?"

" I know my Syuu-chan…" Yumiko said fondly running a hand through Fuji's hair. " I knew you'd want to go so I arranged a flight for tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you…" Fuji said softly.

"Just do me afavor…" Yumiko said with a small smile.

"What?"

"Odaijini…"

Fuji nodded, " Aa…"

xXx

**LA, USA**

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but, we don't know where he is either…." The coach said with a sigh.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Fuji asked in desperation. He came all the way here only to find another dead end…

"I'm sorry…his parents and I are very worried but we have no idea where he could be…. we have checked everywhere and he's not with his cousin in England either…"

"Thanks for trying…" Fuji finally said after a while. His heart ached and he was tired but he wanted to believe he was going to find Ryoma soon…he just had too…

"If you do find him…could you give him these?" the coach said after a while pulling out an envelope.

"I will…" Fuji promised and turned to leave…his only lead had led him nowhere…was he destined to be alone like this?

xXx

**_2 Weeks Later_**

**_Tokyo, Japan._**

" Don't be so down…" Yumiko said softly. "I'm sure he'll turn up sooner of later…you should just be glad that you know how he looks like now."

Fuji merely nodded and went turned back to his desk where he had opened the envelope for Ryoma. Within the envelope had been a photo shoot of Ryoma. The many positions and photos gave him the best view of who Ryoma truly was. His soft hugs, his golden eyed that held a slight challenge, a playful smirk on his lips and the messy greenish hair…it all melded together in his mind.

"Wakarimasen Ryoma…doko ni imasuka?(I don't understand Ryoma…Where are you?)" Fuji muttered staring at his pictures.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but don't worry! The last chapter elaborates to fill in gaps and such! Review and I'll be sure the mass release holds the last chapter for this story! 


	10. Zutto

A/N: Wow! Another finished story… I hope everyone enjoyed this story as well! I sure had a fun time writing it on the other hand! XD It's short and sweet so all I can say now is….

REVIEW!!!

Wish me a happy B-day while you're at it! My B-day is on the 27th of December!!!

I'm mentioning this just to give people a heads up about when I'm going to update. The next Mass Release will be on January 12. What gets updated then is up to reviews and feedback! (Most likely 9-11 pm PST).

* * *

abhorsen3- I'm glad you enjoyed the unexpected update! I also favor Thrill pair above all other pair so I know what you mean!

selyn- Rather they just have no idea he's right under their nose! XD no matter, it all ends this chapter so get ready!

xcreepyxsusiex- Yep! You came in time for the grand finale!

* * *

**Part Of Me**

**Rated**: T

**Summary**: No one truly knew…each just wanted to protect the other from the truth…but in the end; who'll be the last to know?

**Pairings**: EchizenXFuji FujiXTezuka MomoXEchizen

* * *

**Chapter 9: Zutto (Always)**

_"This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you"_

_Elliot Yamin _

**2Years Later****England**

_**July**_

_**Wimbledon**_

Fuji snapped another photo of the tennis players he saw. It had been two years… two long years of him waiting for a sign of Ryoma only to never find a trace of the one he loved. Still, that didn't stop him from hoping to see Ryoma…as soon as he gathered his senses enough to work he purposely specializes in taking pictures for a tennis magazine. He wanted to go to every tournament, every meet, everything…

Perhaps he was dumb for waiting around for Ryoma but he felt as if he was at peace near the tennis court…because this was where he felt closest to Ryoma…

"Fuji-san!"

Fuji turned to see his assistant running towards him.

"What is it?" Fuji asked.

"The sponsors are all aligned towards that way, this is our chance to get a group shot!"

"Okay," Fuji said and followed his assistant.

As he started snapping pictures he recognized Ryoma's coach in the background. It wasn't uncommon for them to meet frequently though, He, like Fuji was always searching for Ryoma as well. Making a note to say hi later, Fuji continued snapping pictures of the sponsors for this years Wimbledon. Ignoring all the spectators behind him that were trying to find their seats he continued to get as many good pictures as he could. Stepping back into the crowd behind him to try to get everyone in the picture he heard many fan girls giggling about their favorite players.

"My favorite was SuJu! I wonder where he's been though!"

"He was mine too…"

Fuji smiled as snapped another picture…it seemed Ryoma didn't leave only him…

"Itoko! How come you don't play in the tournament's anymore?"

"I am Nana…"

Fuji paused as he heard that voice…turning around quickly he searched the crowd.

"Ryoma!" He whispered aloud yet no one caught his eye as Ryoma at all…

"Fuji-san?"

Fuji turned back to his assistant.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Aa…" Fuji said softly.

To hear Ryoma's voice wasn't uncommon for him at all…he ha heard Ryoma's voice many times but this time…this time had seem so clear and he seemed to be speaking to someone else…

Shaking it off his thoughts, Fuji continued his job.

xXx

Fuji found himself a bit surprised at the fact that after the opening statement from the main sponsors, Ryoma's coach climbed the stage to stand next to the man.

Could it be that he wanted to finally broadcast Ryoma's disappearance after telling everyone that Ryoma was on leave for a couple tournaments?

"If everyone would now give their attention to Mr. Winston he'd like to make a announcement."

After the usual applaud Winston-san took the microphone from the man and looked into the crowd. " Good day to all of you here at the tournament! I know most of you recognize me as Ryoma Echizen's coach! I wanted to wish everyone participating in this year's Wimbledon luck this year! Because this year, Ryoma has come back!"

Fuji felt his heart stop momentarily at that announcement…was it a lie? It wasn't right?

It definitely wasn't…for as soon as he made that announcement, Ryoma went towards the stage…the Ryoma he wanted to see was in front of him…at a distance but WAS in front of him!

The rest of the speech was a blur to Fuji as his eyes were only on Ryoma. Although Ryoma didn't speak, in his heart, in his mind he knew how Ryoma would sound like…

xXx

Flawless…

That was the only word to describe Ryoma's first match. There was no mistake, no jerkiness…everything was smoothly executed. There wasn't any mercy at all either; he took out his first opponent like it was nothing.

"Fuji-san…this is your chance to get a good shot of Echizen-san's return!" His assistant shouted as many photographers flew in front of Ryoma who was leaving the court.

It didn't take Fuji a second longer as he went towards the way out as well. With so many photographers and interviewers, he was stuck all the way in the back but he didn't care, he has waited 2 years…what difference did it make if it was another 2 minutes?

His heart stopped as he saw Ryoma pushing his ways through the sea of people. His face held annoyance and one hand pulled his cap down but it didn't stop Fuji from stepping in front of him.

Despite the fact that millions of others covered him to block Ryoma's way as well, Fuji reached out pass the people in front of him and grabbed Ryoma's t-shirt lightly.

It seemed that caught Ryoma's attention since he turned and that was all the time Fuji needed to push the people aside.

"Ryoma…"

Fuji felt a sense of relief settle in his chest as the realization of who he was appeared in Ryoma's glazed golden eyes. He almost hugged Ryoma when Ryoma finally said, "Syuusuke?"

xXx

"So how have you been?" Ryoma finally asked after they went into the privacy of his changing room.

"How do you think?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma.

"I-"

"Where have you been?" Fuji asked as the pain of finding him gone settled into his chest again after 2 years. " Where were you when you promised to be there?" Fuji asked harshly as his voice cracked with tears towards the end.

"I…Syuusuke…" Ryoma managed to say as he reached out for Fuji. "Tezuka-"

"Why didn't you tell me anything? Why did you choose to protect me like that?" Fuji asked as tears streamed down his face. After 2 years, he had no idea how much pain he had bottled up, how much hurt he still carried…

"I'm sorry Syuusuke…I thought for sure you'd be happy with Tezuka now…" Ryoma said hugging Fuji through his own tears as well.

"Baka! Don't you know I waited and looked for you all this time…I went everywhere I could think of to look for you…and yet…"

"I'm sorry…I thought I did the right thing…" Ryoma said brokenly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there…I thought if we saw each other, it'd only be harder to say goodbye…so I thought the bear would be better to witness your recovery."

"Baka," Fuji said pushing his head against Ryoma's forehead, "There was not going to be a goodbye between us! Tezuka and I already broke up…"

"Why?" Ryoma asked looking at Fuji, "It's because of me isn't it?"

Fuji pressed his lips lightly against Ryoma as he murmured, "Yes, it's because of you…because I love you."

The rest was done through the longing of 2 years. There was no more need for words as their love, according to Fuji, was best expressed blindly.

xXx

**Later**

"Brat! You had better be in there! You're match is in five minutes!" Winston said from outside the door.

"Ryoma…" Fuji muttered, " Your match…."

"I know," Ryoma said with a groan as he stood to get dressed with Fuji.

"We still have to talk," Fuji said as he slid his shirt on.

"Is that before or after our next set?" Ryoma asked with a half smile.

"After, " Fuji said leaning down to kiss Ryoma where he sat putting on his tennis shoes, " If you win this round." Fuji added as he unlocked the door.

"I will," Ryoma said confidently picking up his tennis bag. "Will you watch though?"

"Aa," Fuji said, " Promise you'll wait for me to finish today before we leave?"

"Aa," Ryoma said with a small smile. His face fell a bit, Fuji seemed to doubt that answer a lot.

"What?" Ryoma asked

"It's just…you promised last time too…" Fuji said softly.

"Syuusuke…I'll wait…because in my heart, I waited this whole time for you as well…"

Fuji nodded slowly as he held Ryoma's hand tightly, "We'll be together forever now right?"

Ryoma nodded, "Aa…Zutto (always)"

* * *

A/N: That ends this story! I hope everyone enjoyed this story as well so last input will be loved! So REVIEW!!! Thank you for reading this story!!! 


End file.
